All Knowing Ace  Chambers Charm 2
by iPlu
Summary: <html><head></head>SEQUEL to 'Chambers Charm.' Chris and Gordie's relationship is going steady - but happiness turns to panic when their relationship is tested by the only bad-ass in town; Ace Merrill. M for up-coming chapters.</html>
1. Good News

A gun shot sounded in the air,like an Aeriel bomb; first whistling,before exploding and creating the noise that goes with it.A _tink_ sound came afterwards,as the bullet ripped through the body of a discarded motor.

"Little off target,but you'll get there." Chris Chambers said,as he watched Gordie hold the .45 level in front of him. A small cloud of smoke flowed from the gun and Gordie blew it away.

"When was there a target?" Gordie asked,looking back at Chris with a puzzled look. They hadn't set a target; Gordie was instructed to just.._shoot._Chris had decided to give Gordie a shooting lesson,just in case anything happened one day. It had been three weeks after Gordie nearly died,and three weeks the two boys have been a couple in secret. Nobody had interrogated them,and they managed to stay hidden for that long,and still feel comfortable.

Chris let out a laugh,before hopping off the boot of another car and walking towards Gordie."Maybe if you listened.." Chris said,raising one of his eyebrows as he wound his arms around Gordie's torso,both his hands reaching out to hold Gordie's hands that were holding the gun.

Gordie looked at him side-ways,before looking ahead. He could feel every inch of Chris's muscles that were developing,pressed against his back and his skinny arms. Sometimes,he got jealous of Chris's form,and would be ashamed of his own skeletal body. But ,Chris didn't seem to mind,as he would generously hold Gordie against him without a second thought about what the male against him looked like.

"Here,Gord." Chris said,his breath tickling Gordie's neck."I said through the window,and to the metal barrel on the other side." He explained,lifting up the gun and Gordie's hands along with it."You ready?" He asked.

Gordie nodded,and Chris pulled the trigger. The bullet came out fast,and they both took a step back from the force of it. The bullet whizzed straight through the window and smack-bang in the middle of the metal barrel.

"Wow." Gordie breathed."You hit it straight on!" He added,amazed,as he looked back at Chris with a grin on his face.

Chris shrugged modestly."Now,you try without my help." He said,releasing Gordie and walking back to the boot of the car. He jumped on it and leaned back,one of his feet on the bumper as he lent on his elbow. He watched as Gordie reloaded the gun with a few more bullets - dropping atleast two - before aiming again. Gordie reached up and clicked back the trigger on top,before closing one eye to get a level aim.

Chris watched Gordie's face for a bit,before his eyes trailed down the length of his back,to his rear clad in blue jeans.A small smirk played on his face as he helped himself to the view.

Gordie was oblivious,as he was concentrating on the metal barrel ahead. There was a clean hole where the previous bullet had ripped through - a small ring of black around the hole. Gordie leveled his aim again,before pressing the trigger and sending a bullet whizzing through the air. It brushed near the inide of the window,but managed to get through and hit the barrel - the hole appearing a little to the left of the first one.

"You done it?" Chris asked.

Gordie flashed him a smile - almost a smirk."Hit it straight on." He replied,blowing the smoke from the gun and placing it by his side.

Chris got off the boot again and made his way to Gordie. He checked the barrel through the window,and made an impressed,whistling sound."So you did." Chris commented,nodding his head in approving."Awesome." He added,looking at Gordie and smiling."I guess you don't need my help anymore." He let out a short laugh."Pass me back the gun." He said,extending his hand out for Gordie to place the gun.

"You're right - I don't." Gordie replied,smirking as he placed the gun in Chris's palm. He didn't expect to be pulled forward - letting out a small gasp - as Chris leaned down and kissed him strongly on the lips.

Chris pulled back,grinning like a fool,before walking off to the boot of the car again,leaving a confused Gordie.

"What was that for?" Gordie asked.

"Does it matter?" Chris asked back,lying down on the boot with his hands behind his head."I mean,I can kiss you whenever I want,right?" He asked.

There was no reply.

"Gord?" Chris asked,sitting up and noticing Gordie had gone."_Need to keep him on a leash,or something.." _He mumbled,hopping off the boot.

"..._and then the police car zoomed around the corner.._" Teddy's voice was heard as Chris made his way around the abandoned car they were shooting through. Gordie was stood in front of Teddy,who was getting worked-up about something.

"Ace was being tail-gated by the police,and oh man,Gordie,it was awesome!" Teddy said,excitedly. He the noticed Chris."Oh,hey,Chris." He said,nodding his head once,before continuing."And then,this is the best part,Ace was actually _arrested."_ Teddy said,throwing his hands in the air and laughing."Arrested,Gord! He's off the streets for good. I don't give a shit what for,but oh man,you should have seen the chase. _Eeee-eee-eee."_

Gordie laughed."You're crazy,Teddie." He commented,and smiled up at Chris as he felt an arm go around his waist casually.

"Where's Vern?" Chris asked.

"Stayed to watch the chase from the tree-house,but I came over here to tell you guys." Teddy explained,out of breath from running from the tree-house."How's the shooting going,Gordo?" He asked,nodding at the gun in Chris's hand.

"Great!" Gordie replied."I managed to hit right on target."

"You should get a gun of your own." Teddy commented."So you don't have to keep borrowing Chris's...or Chris's dad's gun."

"I don't mind." Chris said.

"Yeah,but what if you both split up or something,in a bad situation. And only one of you has a gun?" Teddy inquired.

"That won't happen. I wouldn't leave Gord on his own." Chris replied,squeezing Gordie's waist lightly.

"Oh,don't start with the mushy stuff,Chambers." Teddy commented,rolling his eyes."We best get back to Vern,or he'll think we've run off on him." He added,before turning and walking back the way he came."_Forward march,men_!" Teddy's voice continued as he stomped across the field,and took a sharp left,leading to the tree-house.

"Crazy." Gordie commented again,shaking his head as he watched Teddy march off."Do you think he'll ever get in the army?"

"No." Chris said,bluntly."Are you kidding? He's more or less blind,and his mind has been screwed over."

Gordie laughed."Yeah." He simply said,before they made it back towards the tree-house.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Ace was arrested." Vern said,leaning back in realisation."Can you believe it?" He asked,looking about the others as he checked his cards for any chances to win. There was none,and he bit the inside of his mouth in concentration to what move he could do next.<p>

"I wish I was there to see it." Gordie commented,changing his card,and swapping his old one. He was near to winning,and his brows knitted together,trying to keep his poker face. He didn't want to give anything away,and he briefly skimmed the faces of the others.

"Yeah,but you were out shooting the fuck out of a metal barrel!" Teddy replied,slamming down his cards on the table and shouting: "I KNOCK!" Before rapping his knuckles against the table,creating a knocking sound.

"_Aww.."_ Vern groaned,placing his cards down in defeat.

"No,Teddy. You don't knock." Chris replied,pointing at Teddy's card. He was at least 3 scores away from a knock.

"Huh?" Teddy said,leaning forward and checking his cards. He squinted,before swearing under his breath."But,now you've all seen my cards!" He complained.

"New game?" Gordie asked.

"Yeah." Teddy said,quickly. Before anyone could reply,he snatched everyone's cards and started shuffling them again.

Chris leaned over to Gordie as Teddy shuffled the cards."_My old man's out tonight with other drunkards. You wanna stay 'round?"_ He whispered into Gordie's ear.

"_Vern and Teddy?"_ Gordie whispered back. Teddy eyed them,but looked away when Chris gave him a dirty look.

"_No,just us."_ Chris replied back."_You can tell your parents you're staying 'round at Teddy's. They've forgot about the whole you-sneaking-out thing,haven't they? So,they won't suspect you're with me."_ He explained,smiling as he pulled away from Gordie,his hand reaching to hold his.

Gordie nodded,and held Chris's hand back.

"Chris and Gordie sitting in a tree - " Vern began,and Teddy joined in."K-I-S-S-I-N-G,first comes love,then comes marriage,than comes a bab.." They trailed off and frowned.

"Gordie can't conceive." Vern commented.

"How do you know that Chris isn't on the bottom?" Teddy snorted,earning a glare from Chris.

"You'll know once you hear Gordie down the street." Chris replied,laughing.

Gordie's face was beetroot red as he hung his head in embarrassment._How can he be talking about sex so casually? We haven't even done anything close to it!_ Gordie thought,blushing again.

"Gordie's turned into a tomato." Vern commented,pointing at Gordie.

"_Eeee-eee-eee!"_ Teddy laughed."Embarrassed,Gordo?" He asked,shoving Gordie on his shoulder. It was the shoulder where the stitches once were,but now it was a simple white scar. It was almost invisible,but Chris would sometimes run his finger across it with a frown on his face.

"Sorry,Gord." Chris said,sliding his arm around the red-faced Gordie and pulling him close.

"_S'ok_.." Gordie mumbled,keeping his head down.

* * *

><p>The boys continued to play cards - Vern having to get back home for dinner at one point - until they got bored,and decided to chill.<p>

"Teddy." Gordie began."Is it alright if I lie and say I'm staying at your house,when I'm at Chris's?" He asked.

"Sure." Teddy said."As long as you let me have a go of that .45!" He requested,grinning.

"I don't think you should." Gordie replied,quietly. If Teddy got hold of that gun,who knew what could happen? He might even blow his own brains out by looking down the barrel to see if it was loaded.

"Then I'm not becoming your scapegoat." Teddy said,firmly,crossing his arms and leaning back against the tree-house wall.

"Yes,you _will_." Chris said,just as firmly back as he glowered at Teddy.

Teddy glowered back."At least one shot." He tried to bargain,but Chris looked ready to strangle him.

Gordie looked up at Chris."I guess one shot won't...hurt." He said,the word 'hurt' becoming quiet as Gordie was already regretting his choice of words.

Teddy seemed to beam at this,and he looked at Chris hopefully."Yeah,one shot,Chambers. Just one shot." He tried.

Chris looked at the gun by his side,before sighing and picking it up."Fine. But,you best not do some stupid shit with it." He warned,passing the gun to Teddy.

"I won't." Teddy said quickly,accepting the gun and opening the hatch to the tree-house. He flashed a grin at Chris,before climbing down the ladder."I'm gonna shoot at the trunk." Teddy mentioned as he stood in front of the tree the tree-house was situated on.

Gordie crawled over to the hatch to watch Teddy below."You got your glasses on,Teddy?" Gordie asked,hoping to God he did.

"Yeah." Teddy replied,reaching up and adjusting his glasses. The barrel of the gun touched his forehead and Gordie's eyes widened.

"Move that thing!" Gordie yelled,sweeping his hand to indicate to Teddy."You'll blow your brains out,you idiot." He added,letting out a held breath as Teddy moved it away.

Teddy lifted up the gun and aimed it straight at the tree-trunk,squinting his eyes to get a better focus."One...two...three!" He counted,before pulling the trigger. A little _pop_ sounded,and Teddy frowned. No bullet had come out - not even a powerful eddy of air,either."Huh?" He asked,shaking the gun as though it would magically produce a bullet and work.

Gordie frowned,before looking at Chris. Then he noticed what Chris held in his right hand - all the bullets that were in the gun. He was juggling them in his right hand,and smirking."C'mon,Gord. You didn't think I'd let him,right?" Chris said,letting out a small chuckle as he put the bullets back in his jean pocket.

Gordie grinned,before looking down at Teddy again."Looks like I used the last bullet." He called down,earning a dirty glare from Teddy,and a grumble as he made his way back towards the ladder.

_Disaster avoided_, Gordie thought as he allowed Teddy to come back inside.

Teddy passed the gun back to Chris in a huff. Chris shrugged."Better luck next time,Duchamp." He commented,placing the gun back besides him.

"Yeah,whatever." Teddy replied,and Gordie chuckled quietly as he made his way back besides Chris.

"Well,you had a go." Gordie said."Now can I use you as an excuse?" He mentioned.

Teddy pressed his lips together,before sighing."Fine." He agreed."But,only this once." He added.

"Thanks,Teddy." Gordie said,smiling as he lent against Chris.

Chris nodded at Teddy once,and Teddy just smiled lightly before looking away. Teddy wasn't all that a jackass sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Gordon,me and your mother are going out tonight." Gordie's father explained as he helped his wife put on her coat.<p>

Gordie came out the kitchen with an apple in his hand. His mouth was closed around it as he gave his father a questioning look."Where?" He mumbled around the fruit.

"To the church." His father replied,earning another puzzled look from his son,who took a bite out his apple,chewed it,before moving it away from his mouth.

"Church?" Gordie asked."You never go church." He questioned. His parents hadn't set foot on Holy ground,save for Denny's funeral.

"It's not right for you to question,Gordon." His father replied,before opening the door and leading his wife out,who had remained quiet throughout the conversation. She stared absent-minded ahead as she wound her arm around her husband's arm.

Gordie remained quiet as he watched them leave. They didn't say good-bye,give a reason,or even say if he was alright on his own. They didn't even make him dinner. But,then,it occurred to Gordie that he was home alone,and he could easily go to Chris's without interrogation.

"This is looking better,and better." He commented,running up the stairs to his bedroom,where he collected some clothes into his bag,and brought all his essentials for staying over; toothbrush/toothpaste,and anything else he may need.

Gordie didn't have to lie to his parents about staying over at Teddy's. So,the gun-shooting was pointless,but he wasn't going to tell either Chris,or Teddy that.

Slinging his backpack on his back,Gordie made sure all doors and windows were locked - not that they had much valuable stuff,anyway - before exiting the house and making it towards Chris's home.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of the sequel to 'Chambers Charm'. Not very exciting,I have to admit,but it's only the first chapter,right? -Hopefully forgiven-<strong>


	2. Ace Merrills Arrest

**_1 and a half hours earlier..._**

Mailboxes were flung off their wooden beams as Charlie Hogan extended his torso out the side of Ace Merrill's car and smashed them to bits with a baseball bat. This was their usual past-time,and this time they aimed to smash up twenty mailboxes in less than half an hour. They were currently on fourteen with 10 minutes to go.

"Speed up,Ace." Fuzzy Brackowicz suggested,pointing out up-coming mailboxes to Charlie."10 minutes to go,and we've only got to 14 mailboxes so far."

"Shut it,Fuzzy,we'll make it." Ace replied back,pressing his shoe firmly against the acceleration peddle and lurching the car forward,before speeding up. Charlie stumbled back slightly,but regained his balance and full-force connected the bat to another mailbox. This time the mailbox shattered completely,spraying some of the wooden beam it was situated on onto the males in the car. They flinched,and brushed away the pieces.

"Awesome." Charlie said,passing the bat to Fuzzy."Your turn." He commented,watching as Fuzzy nodded and extended his torso outwards on his side,getting ready to aim for another mailbox,when the sound of sirens blared behind them.

"Oh,shit." Fuzzy breathed."Ace,it's the fucking police." He mentioned,but Ace only smirked.

Charlie looked behind,but Fuzzy turned his head back around."Don't show who you are,you idiot." He hissed.

"They already know who we are,dumb-ass." Ace commented,stepping on the peddle and speeding up. The needle on the speed turned to 70MP/h as Ace raced down the street they were cruising on."Hold onto your hats,boys. This'll be a bumpy ride." Ace mentioned,before suddenly turning his wheel - one side of the car lifting up by the force,before slamming back down again - and driving into an open field. The field had recently been plowed,so the mud was bumpy and Ace's car nose-dived in each ridge,before coming back up again.

Charlie gripped his seat,but Fuzzy was yowling with delight as he sat up to experience the wild ride. He instantly regretted it,as Ace went over a massive ditch,and he was sent flying out of the car."Fuzzy!" Charlie shouted,trying to grasp him,but his grip slipped and Fuzzy was out of view,tumbling across the field violently."Oh,shit,Fuzzy's down." He shouted,but Ace ignored that fact."We gotta go back for him!" Charlie added.

"Fuck him." Ace retorted back,keeping his eyes on the fence up ahead."If we go back,we'll be taken out. He's probably been taken by now,but we gotta keep carrying on. So,sit down,and shut the fuck up,Hogan." Ace explained,adjusting his rear-view mirror to get a good look at where the police cars were. They were right behind them,and Ace had no way of getting out the field.

Fuzzy had been hauled in by the police,after one of the police cars nearly ran him over. He had rolled a good few length,before coming at a stop with a broken arm and a bloody face. Around three police had taken him back to one of the cars,and arrested him for disturbing the peace and damage to property. He had committed many previous offences,but had never been caught,so his sentence had added up,and there was no escaping this time.

The fence that Ace was driving towards came into view,and Charlie's eye-widened as Ace sped up."We're not gonna make it,Ace." He theorized.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Ace shouted. His car drove straight through the fence,and out onto the road in front. The tyres skidded across the road,but managed to out-right itself so Ace managed to pick up speed again,and rid of the police cars that were now far away.

Charlie got rid of the pieces of fence that had landed in the car,and he looked back to see where the police cars were. They were beginning to drive through the broken fence,but Ace's car was far away by now.

"We're gonna lose them." Charlie said,grinning like a fool as he lent forward between the two seats in front,his arms resting on either seat.

"Damn straight we are." Ace said,winding the wheel around to turn right suddenly,towards the centre of Castle Rock. The tyres screeched as he skidded around a corner,his car shaking slightly with the down-force of the speed.A few civilians on the curb gasped,and started to walk faster,or run as Ace drove past them,nearly knocking them off the curb.

Charlie yowled,and pushed somebody over as they passed. The person he pushed stumbled back,and smacked into a brick wall,shouting out an offence. Charlie laughed,and turned his attention back ahead.

/

Vern and Teddy,who were sat in the tree-house having smokes,heard the commotion outside and instantly made it to the window. Teddy was the first one to spot Ace's car,and Vern spotted the police cars coming around the corner to tail-gate them.

"Oh,man!" Teddy commented,smiling broadly as he eyes were glued to the scene."This is awesome! A real-life police chase." He added.

Vern squirmed in his place."Yeah!" He replied back,simply as his eyes remained on the police cars."It's Ace Merrill." He said,pointing towards Ace's car which had skidded around a corner and nearly up the curb that people were walking on."He's finally been caught."

"I gotta tell the others this." Teddy said,but it was around half an hour later that Teddy told Chris and Gordie,since he couldn't tear himself away from the scene. It was too abnormal not too.

/

"Charlie,check under the seat." Ace instructed."You see the packages?" He asked,keeping his eyes glued to the road as he travelled down it at 78MP/H. He had a wild glint in his eye when Charlie said: "Yeah,there's loads. What are they?"

"Take 'em,and throw 'em,Charlie-boy." Ace instructed again,his smirk appearing."Straight at them police cars. Do it." He said,sternly.

Charlie nodded and collected the packages,placing them next to him on his seat."How many?" He asked.

"As many as you want." Ace replied,turning a corner. The police cars followed,and Charlie picked up two packages. They were weighty,but Charlie managed to throw them.

When the packages flew through the air,their protection split and revealed a collection of small rocks,tied in a bundle of each package. Charlie watched as the packages collided with one of the police cars windshield,shattering it and making the driver weave across the road dangerously. The windshielf had completely shattered,and the rocks scattered over the road.

"Oh,wow." Charlie commented,picking up more packages and lobbing them. Some of the packages missed and smashed against shop windows,or hit against trees that were lining the curb.

"Having fun?" Ace asked,turning another corner.

"Totally." Charlie replied back,throwing more than three packages at once.

"Don't waste 'em all." Ace said."Gotta save some,just in case." He added.

When Ace turned another corner,he was faced with a line of police cars and a heavy-line of police men. _Who knew that two teens would need so many police men? _

_"Fuck." _Charlie said,as he noticed the line."How are we gonna dodge that one,Ace?"

"Jump out." Ace replied.

"_What?"_ Charlie said back,astonished. He looked at the road and shook his head." I ain't gonna do that."

"Just fucking do it!" Ace screamed,and Charlie flinched."Or,do you wanna rot behind bars?"

Charlie made up his mind by jumping out of the car,and rolling down the road. Ace was still driving towards the police car line-up. Charlie rolled for a while,before standing up and running as fast he could,not looking back to see if any police men were following.

Ace smirked at the police men up ahead,who were standing ready."I'm not gonna move first." Ace said,flashing them a cocky grin.

Gun-shots rang through the air as two police men shot at Ace's tyres. Ace's expression dropped,and he frowned deeply."Fuckers." He hissed as his car skidded out of control and slammed against a wall.

The next moment,Ace was hauled out of his car and dragged across the street with hand-cuffs attached to his wrists,towards a police van where he was arrested and sent to prison. This was a moment in history,as Ace Merrill was never caught - it just wasn't his day.

Ace Merrill had been charged with disturbing the peace,destroying property,and many other charges that had been hanging above his head for a number of years.

Charlie Hogan was never caught.

* * *

><p>Charlie had ran a good while away from the police,and hadn't been caught. The police were too busy with Ace to notice that he had ran off.<p>

Charlie managed to make it to Billy Tessio's house without being spotted,and as soon as he got to his door,he banged frantically against it. "Billy!" He shouted,smacking his palm against the front-door."Billy,open up!" He shouted again.

The door opened and there stood Billy,worry washed over his face."Man,what's up?" He asked,noticing that Charlie had a few cuts and was bleeding."Shit,what happened?" He noticed that Charlie was breathing heavily,and he let him grasp his breath before asking another question."What happened?"

"Fuzzy and Ace have been arrested,Billy." Charlie replied,taking deep breaths as his heart was racing."We were just cruising as normal,and smashin' a few mailboxes along the way,when these police cars started tail-gating us. Ace led them through a field,and we smashed through a fence..and..and..Fuzzy fell out the car. I think he broke his arm. And he got arrested. Me and Ace carried on through the streets,but eventually got cornered. I jumped out the car because Ace told me to,but he carried on driving. I heard shooting next,but I didn't see if he got shot because I was already gone." He explained,quickly. Billy listened with a frown set on his face.

"We need to tell Jack." Billy stated,grabbing his jacket,putting it on and exiting the house.

* * *

><p>They found Jack Mudgett outside his house,working on the underside of a car in a blue jump-suit,working away with a spanner as he tinkered with some bolts. He flinched when somebody banged the boot of the car,and he shuffled from underneath it to see who it was.<p>

"The fuck?" Jack said,wiping his brow as he stood up. It was Billy and Charlie. Charlie looked like he saw a ghost,and Billy looked pissed off."What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked,walking over to them and placing the spanner on the boot as he lent against it on his palm.

"We've got some pretty bad news,Jack." Billy spoke first.

"Yeah,pretty bad." Charlie chimed in.

"Well,tell me then,you pussies." Jack said,frowning at how ambiguous they were being."Spare me the fucking time,and just tell me."

"Fuzzy and Ace have been arrested." Charlie said,quickly. Jack's expression dropped and he straightened up.

"Seriously?" Jack asked,running a hand through his hand in shock."Fuck,that's bad. What we gonna do?" He asked,looking back at them.

"We don't know. Charlie was gonna be arrested as well,but he managed to escape." Billy explained,clamping a hand on Charlie's shoulder briefly."Charlie will have to remain hidden. We'll have to think something up."

"Try and get him out,you mean?" Jack asked."How are we gonna do that? Ace'll stick out like a sore thumb if he's out on the streets of Castle Rock again." He explained,shaking his head."Nothing's gonna work."

"Yeah,but what if he's locked up for years?" Billy said."We'll just be wet-ends without him. It won't be as fun as it used to be. And Fuzzy,as well. Fuzzy can turn any situation into a riot."

Jack sighed,picked up his spanner,and shrugged. He was about to walk back to the part of the car he was walking on,when Billy grasped his shoulder strongly."You're just gonna walk away and do nothin',you pussy?" Billy asked.

Jack turned around and glared,shrugging the hand off his shoulder."I didn't say I ain't gonna do nothing,Billy." Jack retorted."Gimme tonight,and I'll think of something,yeah? For now,get Charlie hidden,because we can't escape three people without getting caught."

Billy released Jack's shoulder,before looking at Charlie and nodding his head once. They walked away,as Jack continued his work on the car.

It all depended on Jack Mudgett to bust out Ace and Fuzzy - and he had managed to put together a plan by the morning.

And by that time,Teddy had told Chris and Gordie all about the police chase and how Ace Merrill had been arrested.


	3. Eyeball Chambers

Chris was waiting on his wall outside his home when Gordie arrived. He stood up when he recognized the brown-haired boy,and walked towards him.

"Hey." Chris said,smiling warmly."I guess you managed to get away with your parents,then?" He asked,leading Gordie down the front path to his front door.

"I didn't have to lie,at all. They were already out of the house,saying they were going to church. They never go church." Gordie replied,following Chris through the front door and making it into the front hallway. The strong smell of alcohol,and smoke hit his sense of smell and he tried not to grimace too much. Chris's home wasn't the best kept,with rubbish and old newspapers strewn about the hallway - his father didn't mind what people thought about the appearance of his house. After all,a mans home is his castle,and he can do what the Hell he wants with it.

"Well,it doesn't matter. So long as they aren't on your trail." Chris said,taking Gordie's backpack and quickly running upstairs to dump it in his bedroom.

"So,do you think Ace is off the streets for good?" Gordie called up,walking down the hallway a little way to peak into the living room. He had that dreaded feeling that Chris's father was lurking somewhere,hidden amongst the pile of newspapers and beer cans.

"Nah,he'll be back,I bet." Chris's voice came from behind Gordie,making him jump and knock over a pile of beer cans. The cans clattered across the floor. Chris laughed."Did I scare you?" He asked,grinning.

"No." Gordie lied,shaking his head."I just kicked them over by accident." He added,but couldn't keep his smile in as he failed at lying.

"Mhmm." Chris said,raising one of his eyebrows."Sure thing,Gord."

"Sincerely!" Gordie near shouted,attempting to persuade Chris into believing his lie - but it didn't work,as Chris only rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"You can shoot a gun,but you're scared of your own boyfriend." Chris called from the living room,followed by a snorted laughter.

_Boyfriend._

Gordie hadn't heard Chris use that term before,and it caught Gordie by surprise. But,it made him smile,and he followed after his _boyfriend _into the living room.

"Only because you snuck up on me." Gordie retorted back,leaning against the door frame.

Chris was over by the shabby t.v he had,banging his palm against it as the picture fuzzed slightly into focus."_C'mon,you stupid thing._" Chris said,banging the side of the t.v. He looked over at Gordie."Just admit it. You were scared." He said,before turning his attention to the t.v again.

Gordie made his way across the living room quietly,remaining silent as he made his way across to Chris. He decided to get back at Chris by doing the same thing,since he was busy with the t.v.

Making it behind Chris,Gordie was about to reach out and grasp him by the shoulders to scare him,when Chris shot out his arm and pulled Gordie against him. Gordie let out a yelp of surprise.

"The only thing this t.v is good for - " Chris began,getting up from the floor and placing Gordie on his shoulder." - is seeing those who are trying to creep up on somebody who can see them already." He finished.

"That's not fair." Gordie commented,sighing dramatically as he lay limp across Chris's shoulder,his arms dangling down Chris's back,and his legs down his front."Can I get down now?" He asked,but Chris had started walking out of the living room."Chris?" Gordie asked,lifting himself up slightly,his hands gripping Chris's shirt.

"I like you where you are." Chris replied,walking into the kitchen and opening up a few cupboards. He took out a bag of crisps[chips] and opened it up,holding it in his free hand - as his other hand was holding Gordie around his waist - and walking back out the kitchen again.

"Chris,my dad!" Gordie shouted,pointing towards the window that was situated near the front door. Of course, was nowhere to be seen,but Chris hadn't seen,and Gordie tried his best not to smirk as Chris jolted to action by running across the hallway and throwing Gordie onto the battered couch he had in the living room. Chris left the room. The bag of crisps he held had been dropped to the floor.

Gordie sat up on the couch and waited until he realized that his father wasn't there,and it wasn't long until Chris came back.

Chris lent against the door frame,his arms folded across his chest and looking straight at Gordie."Very funny,Gord." He simply said,walking over to him."Har-har." Chris added,before moving quickly forward and tackling Gordie onto his back,before tickling his waist.

Gordie let out a shrill laugh as he was tickled,his legs kicking out,whilst his hands tried to push Chris away from him.

"You want me to stop?" Chris asked,but didn't stop when Gordie nodded."A nod won't do,Gord. I gotta hear words." Chris explained,moving his hands up to Gordie's underarms and tickling there instead.

Gordie squirmed against the couch."_Chris!"_ He shouted,letting out another laugh as he tried to turn over,but Chris wouldn't let him."_Please!"_ Gordie shouted,and this time Chris stopped. Gordie looked up at him with red cheeks,and his chest rising and falling quickly.

Chris grinned."No more tricks." He said."I'm already bustin' my ass for letting you stay 'round."

"I know,I know." Gordie replied,rolling his eyes briefly."..I managed to get you back,though." He said,quietly,but couldn't help the light smirk.

"You sure did." Chris said,before leaning down and kissing Gordie on his lips lightly. He was sat on the edge of the couch by now,and his hand rested on Gordie's leg as he lent down.

Gordie kissed Chris back as he rested his head against the armrest of the couch. It felt normal now to kiss Chris,since the first couple of times were slightly awkward and would make Gordie embarrassed - and even when Chris had slipped him the tongue unexpectedly; they had done that kind of kiss a few more times after that,but it wasn't Gordie's most favourite kind of experience,so it wasn't common.

Chris would often give Gordie a sly kiss; spur-of-the-moment kind of kisses,but Gordie didn't mind. It meant that nothing was awkward between the two,and Gordie was safe in the knowledge that Chris liked him.

Gordie snapped out of his daze when he felt Chris trail his hand up his leg,and his mouth reach the side of his neck as he had lent down further during Gordie's day-dream. Gordie felt the hand rise higher,and Chris start roughly kissing his neck.

Gordie didn't know what to do; push Chris away,or simply tell him to stop. This wasn't Chris's normal behaviour,and he was acting more affectionate than usual after a kiss. Gordie turned his head to look out of the living room window,expecting somebody to be peering back at him and spotting the two.

When Gordie felt Chris's hand stray a little too near his crotch,he reached out and grasped that hand and pulled it away."Stop,Chris." Gordie instructed. Chris pulled his body away completely,and looked down at Gordie with a concerned expression.

"Gord,I'm sorry." Chris said,leaning down to kiss Gordie again."I get carried away." He added,before shifting away from him slightly,as though Gordie was going to shout at him badly,or worse.

Gordie stared at Chris for a moment,before shifting to sit on the edge of the couch besides him."Why?" Gordie asked.

Chris shrugged once."I just...I don't know. Once I start kissing you,I get loads of feelings all at once,and I feel like kissing you more." He explained,running a hand across his short hair as he looked away from Gordie. It was difficult to explain the feelings he got,because he had never gotten them before - at least,not as strong as these whenever he hugged Gordie,or kissed him.

"It's alright,Chris." Gordie replied,his hand holding Chris's arm.

Chris looked back at Gordie,and smiled lightly."I'm glad you understand,because I don't." He said,chuckling briefly as he placed his arm around Gordie's shoulder and pulling him towards him.

* * *

><p>Eyeball Chambers casually strolled down the streets of Castle Rock with his hands in his jean pockets,and a fresh look on his face. He had been out of town for a few days without a reason - people suspected he had gone to do hard drugs,or messed up with a different crowd other than Ace Merrill. <em>He was a Chambers after all.<em>

As Eyeball walked down the street,he noticed that there was a crowd gathering down a street up ahead. There were police cars,and a tow-truck on the side street. His curiosity got the better of him as he made his way quickly towards the commotion,and making his way towards the front of the ongrowing crowd of civilians.

"It's that Ace Merrill kid again." A woman nearby said,speaking to her friend.

"Finally got arrested,the punk." Her friend said,shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Eyeball didn't need to hear any more to know that his gang leader had been arrested. He was out of that crowd in a split second,making it towards Fuzzy's home,as he knew that Fuzzy would be the second person to join Ace in any of his riots.

As Eyeball exited the crowd,he looked back and noticed the tow-truck lifting something up. It was Ace's car,and it looked pretty smashed up.

"Shit." Eyeball said,fearing that Ace had been killed after a police chase.

/

When he got to Fuzzy's house,he noticed that his car was gone from the driveway. Dismissing it,Eyeball made it to the front door and knocked on.

It wasn't Fuzzy who answered. It was his father,who's expression turned to anger as soon as he saw Eyeball.

"Is Fuzzy there?" Eyeball asked,but took a step back when the man at the door took a threatening step forward.

"Don't you fuck with me,Eyeball." He seethed,pointing a strong finger at Eyeball."My son has been arrested travelling with you lot!" He yelled,before slamming the door and leaving a bewildered Eyeball behind it.

_Fuzzy's been arrested?_ He thought,running a hand through his hair as the day had taken a turn for the worse. Remaining on Fuzzy's porch for a few moments more,Eyeball eventually decided to go see to the others and make sure they hadn't been arrested,either.

Eyeball had only been away for a few days,and already there's been two arrests,and one Hell of a car crash.

/

"Geezus,I'm glad you guys are still here." Eyeball called,as soon as he saw Billy and Charlie in the field where the abandoned cars were.

"Eyeball!" Charlie said,appearing through the window of one of the cars."When did you get back?" He asked,leaning on the window sill with both his arms.

"Just now." Eyeball replied,noticing Billy sat on top of the car that Charlie was in."I just heard that Ace and Fuzzy have been arrested."

"Yeah,man." Billy replied,hopping down from the car and leaning against it."Charlie was with them,but he escaped."

"Fuzzy fell out the car when we plowed through a field,and got arrested. Then Ace crashed the car when we got surrounded by police,after I jumped out the car to run." Charlie explained.

"Shit,that's bad. Is Ace still..?" Eyeball trailed off.

"He's still alive,yeah." Billy answered,nodding his head."Just slammed behind bars,and ol' Jack is thinking up a plan right now to try and get the two out from the cells."

Eyeball ran a hand through his hair again."People'll probably blame me as well,for any damage they caused. I just went to Fuzzy's house,and got hounded by his father." Eyeball frowned deeply as he placed his hands inside his pockets again.

"At least you don't have to hide." Charlie mumbled,slumping back against the car seat again. He lifted his legs and placed his feet ontop of the seat in front of him,crossing his arms across his chest as he chewed the inside of his mouth in frustration.

"I'm gonna head home." Eyeball said.

"So soon?" Billy asked."We gotta stick together,man."

"I know,but I just want to get home and chill,since this information has come onto me suddenly." Eyeball explained,nodding his head at Charlie,before walking off back into the streets of Castle Rock.

Billy kicked the tyres of the car Charlie was in,before walking around it a few times.

"Hey,did you notice the bullet holes in the metal barrel over there?" Charlie asked,pointing to the bullet ridden barrel near Billy. Billy looked and examined closer.

"Didn't even notice." Billy said,running two fingers across the holes.

"Wonder who did it?" Charlie asked.

Billy shrugged."Who cares?"

* * *

><p>"Hey,Gord." Chris began as he sat down on the edge of his bed,with Gordie lay besides him on his back and looking up at the stained ceiling."You made any more stories?" He asked,flipping the silver coin he had in his hand.<p>

"I've been thinking about one." Gordie replied,placing his hands on his chest as he followed the long crack in the ceiling with his eyes,stopping at the border."It's not finished yet,though." He added.

"Can I hear it anyway?" Chris asked,catching the coin and holding it in his hand."I like your stories." He added,trying to gain points,and get Gordie to tell.

"I don't know.." Gordie said."It's not finished yet,Chris,and I'm not sure I like it."

Chris started to flip the coin again."Alright,Gord,but promise me you'll tell us all when you're finished?" He asked,catching the coin and rolling it down his hand.

"I always do." Gordie replied,reaching out and taking the coin."Teddy usually mithers me,anyway." He added,laughing,as he threw the coin in the air the best he could,since he was lying down.

Chris was quiet for a moment,before saying: "You know I love you,Gord."

Gordie heard every word,and was too stunned to catch the coin. The coin fell back down,and hit him hard on his forehead,making him yell out and sit up quickly,holding his forehead as the coin fell onto his lap.

"Gord?" Chris asked,looking at the coin before removing Gordie's hand and inspecting the damage. A small,red mark was forming where the coin had smacked him."Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so." Gordie replied,quietly."Hurt,though." He added,rubbing his forehead. There was a slight stinging,but it soon passed."What did you just say?" He asked,although he heard.

Chris grinned lightly."I said I love you,Gord." He repeated.

Gordie removed his hand from his forehead and stared at felt like he was staring at Chris for hours,before he replied: "Took you long enough." Gordie laughed after his comment.

Chris raised one of his eyebrows."Does this mean you love me back?" He asked,hoping the answer was 'yes'. Chris had kept his admittance for the three weeks they had been together,but he believed that he loved Gordie before that - or else he wouldn't have kissed him on that day in the tree-house,without knowing his feelings.

Chris knew that he had a different out-look on Gordie,after the years of being best friends with him. It was a small thought at first,but it developed after a while,and he couldn't seem to spend a day without Gordie,or knowing what he was doing.

He knew that he felt serious about Gordie since he started feeling like strangling Teddy for getting too close to him,or even brushing shoulders with him. Chris wouldn't call it an obsession,but more of a 'protective instinct' that would kick in whenever Teddy started on Gordie. Even before they got together,Chris would protect Gordie and make sure that his best friend wouldn't be upset on any of their group adventures in Castle Rock,and beyond.

"Yes," Gordie replied."I love you back." His cheeks started to feel warm after he said it,and he had to look away,but Chris had placed a light hand on his cheek and drew his attention back to him.

"I'm glad." Chris said,smiling happily,before kissing Gordie on the lips.

Gordie smiled back,and closed his eyes as he kissed Chris back.

"Wait 'til Ace hears about this." A voice said from the door. Gordie pulled away from Chris quickly,and looked to the door. Chris followed after,and both their blood ran cold.

Eyeball was stood there,and he looked highly amused.


	4. Running

Chris was the first one to get off the bed quick enough,aiming straight for Eyeball as he ran towards him,his fist held high as he sought to strike his brother."You try!" Chris threatened,but it was Gordie who stopped him,gripping his arm tightly and pulling him back.

Eyeball smirked,before turning and making his way quickly down the flight of stairs.

Chris turned back to Gordie with a confused,yet angry look on his face."Gordie,what are you doing? He's going to tell Ace!" He explained,pulling his arm away from Gordie hastily and making for the door,but Gordie stepped in front of him.

"He's going to find out one way or another!" Gordie replied back,clasping his hands around the door frame to prevent Chris from getting through."We have to hide somewhere." He added.

Chris threw his hands in the air and turned away from Gordie."We could have stopped Eyeball." He said,closing his eyes in frustration."Gord,do you realize what you've done? We're going to get _killed_." Chris shouted,opening his eyes and staring at Gordie,hard.

"Don't blame me,Chris." Gordie replied,shaking his head,and staring back at Chris just as hard."You know that Eyeball wouldn't have kept our secret - he's friend with Ace! And this was the perfect opportunity to get cred from him. You know it,so don't blame me." Gordie explained,although his voice wavered slightly. Chris had never shouted at him like this before,nor shot him daggers - it was almost scary to see a glint of resemblance of Chris's father in those eyes.

Chris stared at Gordie for a while longer,before walking over to the bed and kneeling down to drag something underneath from it."Are you able to get back home without being seen?" He asked,pulling out a bag."I'll pack my clothes,and stuff,and we'll go." He explained.

Gordie remained where he was - his chest felt like he'd been punched,and he couldn't stop his lip from wavering. It was a frightening atmosphere,and he could already see how he would wind up if Ace found out; dead,and probably rotting in a river,or near the GS&WM rail-road tracks. And he had just let Eyeball go. Looking back at Chris through blurred vision,he asked,tentatively: "Are you angry at me,Chris?" And his heart almost dropped when Chris stopped what he was doing,and looked up at Gordie with an unyielding expression."I'm sorry.." Gordie added,his voice becoming high-pitched as the tears developed. He couldn't see the form of Chris anymore as he stood up and made his way towards him.

Warm arms wrapped themselves strongly around Gordie's skeletal frame,and Chris's warmth enveloped his body.A long sigh emitted from Chris,and Gordie felt his chest rise and fall against him."No." Chris said,softly."No,Gord.I'm just as scared as you are - and you were right,Ace would have found out either way." He explained,placing his chin on top of Gordie's mop of brown-hair,and holding him for what seemed like hours. Chris then started to explain calmly,his hand rubbing Gordie's back as he did so.

"We'll pack our bags with everything we need,and make our way into the forest. We can leave a message in the tree-house for Teddy and Vern,if you want - just in case they want to catch-up with us,or anything. If they don't; fair enough. I'll haul my father's car,and we could catch a train at another station and get out of Castle Rock. Gord,I know all this sounds crazy,but I ain't sticking 'round here,where you'll get hurt." Chris pulled away,and looked down at Gordie."We said that we wanted to get out of Castle Rock one day,didn't we? Well,now's the day,and we can't turn back."

Gordie listened to Chris,before nodding solemly."..alright." He said,grabbing his bag,before turning around and making his way towards the stairs,but Chris turned him around and kissed him before letting him go. It was a kiss that almost had desperation in,and Gordie felt even more frightened - it seemed like a last kiss.

* * *

><p>Gordie had managed to get home in one piece,and hurriedly went upstairs to his bedroom to get a bigger bag,more clothes and more essentials. His parents weren't home yet,so he went into his parents bedroom and found their hidden stash of money under a loose floorboard under their bed; over £100[$200] were there,and Gordie stuffed the notes in a side pocket of his bag,and some in his jeans,just in case anything should happen to the bag.<p>

When he got across the landing again,he was about to go downstairs when he looked over at Denny's room. The door was slightly ajar as usual - his mother insisted,in case he was ever to return,or be behind that door - showing the colourful posters,and black and white photographs on the walls.

Gordie walked over to Denny's room,and slowly opened the door. The room seemed lighter,and more welcoming than Gordie's own. Everything was in it's place since Denny last touched it,and if Gordie concentrated hard enough,he could hear Denny and probably smell him.

If Denny was still alive,would he approve of him and Chris? Denny never used to mock Chris,or judge him - he didn't even use Chris's surname as a means to insult; _that Chambers kid - the little shit - you know he stole the milk-money? - why do you hang around with him,Gordon? - you need better friends than a thief!_

Walking into the room,Gordie made it over to Denny's bed and sat on it. He remembered all those times he would sit here and speak with his brother,about baseball games,or things in general. Denny would always ask about Gordie's stories,and how they were getting along,and whether he could hear any new ones.

But,Gordie found it for the better to get away from Denny's memory,before it rotted him alive. All the mention of his brother,and his parents ignoring him; it would soon turn him insane,and Chris was the only sanity he had whenever he hung out with the gang at the tree-house.

Gordie's thoughts turned to Teddy and Vern,and how they would take to their disappearance. Would they come searching for them,or simply leave them be? Gordie imagined Vern wanting to go find them,and Teddy would agree,but half-way,they would realize that they were leaving a trail for Ace's gang to find the two 'lovebirds'.

Gordie had to admit,it would be weird without them two. Teddy's jokes - sometimes mean,but always heard. And Vern's stupidity - he would come out with random comments,but that was Vern Tessio all over.

The front door opened downstairs,and Gordie knew that his parents had come home."_Gordon,we're home."_ He heard his father say. But,he wasn't going to stick around,so he exited Denny's room quickly and made it to his own bedroom where he took one last look of his room,before climbing out the window and down the tree."_Gordon?"_ He heard his father's voice say,nearer this time,before he made his way back towards Chris's home.

* * *

><p>A stutter of an engine sounded near Gordie,making him whip his head to look,his heart hammering as he expected it to be Eyeball,or the others in Ace's gang.<p>

But,it wasn't.

"Quick,I just seen Eyeball with Jack and Charlie,and they're heading over here." It was Chris,and he was in a beat-up pick-up with things tied down in the bunker. It was his fathers,and it looked like he'd hijacked it - although the key already in the ignition wasn't exactly difficult,and probably wouldn't be classed as hijacking.

Chris opened up the door,and Gordie slung his bag in,before jumping in himself. Gordie slammed the door shut,and looked in the rear-view mirror.

Sure enough,there was Eyeball,Jack and Charlie walking up the street."Shit,Chris." Gordie said,quietly,looking at him with a scared expression.

Chris looked back and spotted them,and they spotted him."_Look,there they are!"_ He heard Jack shout,and point. "Hold on,Gord." Chris said,before slamming his foot down on the acceleration peddle.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Gordie asked,as he strapped himself in with the seat belt and gripped it. He could imagine how this journey was going to end.

"It's only peddles,and gears." Chris replied,which made Gordie feel ill in the stomach as he sunk into his seat and hoped the ride would be over.

A sudden bang against metal jolted Gordie upright,and made him look behind. He could see the gang members throwing stones at the vehicle."Chris,they're throwing stuff!" Gordie explained."Step on it!" He practically screamed.

"You looked ill when I indicated I couldn't driv-"

"STEP ON IT!" Gordie yelled,and Chris complied as he heard the desperate tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"_Ace'll come after you!"_ Jack shouted,howling afterwards as though it was all a joke.

"_And he'll fucking rip you to shreds,you queers!"_ Charlie chimed in,laughing loudly and yowling after Jack.

"_I'm your brother,Chris. But,don't think I'll protect you!" _Chris heard Eyeball shout,making him breathe in deeply and let out a long exhale.

Billy Tessio was nowhere to be seen; he had refused to join in,which made him the butt of jokes,but he simply brushed it off his shoulder and went back home. The others hadn't questioned further,as they had gone to find Chris and Gordie.

"Don't worry,Chris." Gordie commented,placing a hand on Chris's leg.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was drawing down when Chris drove the pick-up across the dirt road that led alongside the forest. It was already late in the evening when Gordie had come round to Chris's in the first place,but the sky was now a humid colour.<p>

Gordie had his window open,and he was leaning his head against the window frame as he stared out.

"You alright?" Chris asked,glancing over at Gordie as he drove down the road at a steady speed. They were a while away from the Castle Rock Centre,so there was no need in driving like a maniac,as it was unlikely Eyeball and the others would follow without Ace's permission. Which,Chris reckoned,was what they were going to the prison for; visit Ace,then ask his permission in murdering Chambers and Lachance,which Ace would probably reply: '_Yes,go ahead!'_

Gordie turned his head slightly to look at Chris."Yeah,I'm alright." He replied,before looking back out the window again and watching the trees roll by,alongside the dust clouds from the dirt road. The pick-up was badly bashed,and Gordie could hear every rattle and shake of the chasse underneath."What's in the bunker?" He asked,as Chris hadn't mentioned anything about the tied down things in the back.

"Camping gear,mostly." Chris replied,turning the wheel and driving down a dirt path that led into Castle Rock's forest. It was a deeper part,where they probably hadn't ventured before. But,the more secluded,the better."You want to set up now,or keep on travelling?" He asked.

"I think we should set up. It's getting dark,and I think we're both tired from today." Gordie said,and to prove his point,Chris yawned wide.

Chris nodded and pulled into a clearing,where the ground was flat and plenty covered with bushes and large trees. It was darker than any other part here,and Gordie felt uneasy. It was just him and Chris - there was no Teddy,nor Vern to create a massive conversation that would distract them from the dark,and any evil lurking within the forest. Although,no evil had ever appeared during their adventures.

Chris turned off the engine and got out the pick-up first and started to untie the tent,and the sleeping bags,along with pillows and extra blankets. The nights often got cold,and a tent wouldn't offer protection that well.

Gordie then got out and helped Chris to untie,and unpack things. The tent was up in a matter of minutes,and the sleeping bags had been stuffed inside with the pillows and a few blankets. After that was done,Gordie climbed inside and sat on one of the sleeping bags.

"We'll stay here for the night,but we gotta keep movin'" Chris explained as he stood outside,his hands on his waist as he scoured the forest with his eyes. There were no signs of Eyeball or the others; no torch lights,or murmurs of words.

"To where?" Gordie asked,lying down on his stomach and looking out the tent up at Chris.

"I don't know. Anywhere" Chris replied,shrugging,before joining Gordie in the tent. He moved his sleeping bag closer to Gordie's,before lying down on his back with his hands behind his head."What did you bring with you,Gord?"

Gordie shifted around so he was now lying on his stomach besides Chris,his feet sticking out of the tent slightly with his tallness."Clothes..some food..and a hundred in cash." He explained.

"A hundred? Geezus,where'd you get that?" Chris asked,clearly amazed as he let out a small,shocked laugh.

"Parents. I knew where they kept their savings." Gordie smiled lightly."Did you bring any money?"

"About twenty. My dad doesn't have much,but I took what he had in the house." Chris said,reaching into his pocket and drawing a twenty,and passing it to Gordie,who stuffed it in the side-pocket of his bag.

"Hundred and twenty." Gordie said."That'll be enough,won't it?" He asked - this wasn't exactly a regular occurrence,and he didn't know how much a person would need to live in another town,or maybe city.

"Sure. One of us could get a job,or something." Chris suggested,shrugging.

Gordie nodded,before lacing his arms together and resting his head on them,his head still turned to Chris."I feel like a fugitive." Gordie commented.

"The whole '_let's get outta here,and run' _thing?" Chris asked. Gordie nodded."Well, at least we don't have to wear striped clothing."

Gordie smirked,and let out a small laugh. Chris simply smiled at him,before reaching over and brushing Gordie's brown hair out of his face."Did you ever think that you'd be running for your life at the age of 12,Gord?" Chris asked,resting his hand on Gordie's cheek lightly.

"No." Gordie replied."_Nor have a boyfriend that feels me up."_ He mumbled against his arm.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"I didn't say anything." Gordie lied,smiling lightly towards Chris.

Chris raised one of his eyebrows,and dismissed it."C'mere,Gord." He said,and patted his chest. Gordie shifted towards him and laid his head on Chris's chest. Chris placed his arm around Gordie,and shifted closer to him.

The sun was now only showing through a small line on the horizon,and the night had dropped quickly. There were no stars just yet,as the sky was still light,with a hint of navy blue. The weather was still warm,but it would soon get cold.

"What do you think Ace will do?" Gordie asked,pressing his body against Chris's,and closing his eyes.

"If any of his gang comes for us,we'll be ready." Chris replied,placing a hand on the back of Gordie's head and slowly brushing a crowd of his hair."Besides,I've brought the gun and it's plenty loaded." He added,smirking lightly.

Gordie only mumbled something in response,and Chris realized he was falling asleep."Let me close the tent,Gord." Chris said,lifting up slowly and reaching for the zipper on the tent,whilst trying to keep Gordie's head on his chest. He managed to get cramp in his arm,but it went away as soon as he lay back down again,and Gordie resumed back to his normal position. He was already fast asleep. Chris placed a pillow behind his own head,whilst putting a few pillows besides Gordie in case he moved,before pulling a blanket over them and calling it quits for the night.

"_I'm sorry I brought you into this mess,Gord."_ Chris whispered,before closing his eyes as well,and drifting off to sleep with Gordie pressed against him,and his hand still on the back of Gordie's head.

* * *

><p><strong>T.A.T.U is great to listen to when you're writing a chapter on escaping - pfft.<strong>


	5. Chris's Thoughts

_**Chris's thoughts...**_

I don't care about riches. Or,being famous. As long as Gordie's by my side,I'll damn well be happy.

It's hard to describe how I feel about Gord. It just.._happened._ I guess it's when people say the sparks are there straight away,y'know? When you look at a person,and you get this weird feeling in the pit of your stomach,or you can't help but smile. It's like that with Gord,and I ain't going to question it. I went along with it,and now he's pressed up against me,sleeping with his head on my chest.

For once,something good has happened to me. I don't give a shit about how my father treats me anymore,because he can't take away Gord from me,even if he tried. And if he did try - there'd be Hell. I've already hijacked his pick-up,and stole his money,so that just proves I'm not scared of him. He can rot in Hell for all I care.

And Eyeball,too. Telling his friends,and scaring Gord. I didn't mean to shout at Gord like that,and I definitely won't do it again. I don't want to make him cry again; I want to make him laugh,and smile. I want to make him happy,and I'll do my best to do just that.

I've never really achieved anything in the 13 years I've been living,but this would be an achievement. I've managed to keep Gord,and he even said that he loved me. We've been together for over 3 weeks now,but already it feels like years; cheesy,I know,but I said it was hard to describe my feelings for Gord. It's the kind of feelings you can't put into words - like the sound of my heart pounding; all I can say is that my heart feels like it's going to jump out my throat whenever I'm with Gord. But,in a good way. Not in the repulsed way.

Gord's amazing.I'm not just saying that because we're a couple,but I'm saying it as I would have said it when we were best friends. He's got a warm attitude,and alot of potential. But,he chooses to ignore his talent - his writing talent - and stays in his safe zone. The zone where his father is a jackass,and his mother forgets he even exists; they push him back,and it pisses me off. They don't care about him,and what I'm saying is true: I'm the only one who looks out for him,and encourages him. I want Gord to live his life like he should have,and not have limited options,because he ain't going to get anywhere if he sticks by his parents rules,and remains hidden.

I can't help but feel like a jackass myself,when I feel Gord breathing against my collarbone. We shouldn't be sleeping in a tent right now - we should be in a warm house,or even in the tree-house. But,no,I wasn't careful and I've brought attention to ourself,and I've led Gord into danger. Fuck,I don't know what I'd do if Gord got injured because of me.

I nearly lost him weeks ago,when I got jealous of Teddy. He fell off the embankement edge,and I thought he was dead. All because I got jealous of him and Teddy,having fun like they usually did on our adventures. I don't know why I get angry whenever Teddy is near to Gordie; it just kicks in,and I feel like shouting at him to _get away_ from _my_ boyfriend. But,jealousy made Gord walk off and I nearly lost him. So,now I'm careful to contain my anger,and not get too jealous. Or,at least,try not to murder Teddy.

Ace will learn about us soon,and I'm worried about that. Eyeball will tell him everything,and they'll come looking for us. If he does,I'll be ready. I won't let him hurt Gord. I have a gun,and I know how to use it. And Gordie does,too. Ace wouldn't know what hit him if he tried to take a step towards Gord.

Lately,I've been more hands-on with Gordie. And I mean that literally. That's hard to describe as well,because I always get more touchy whenever I kiss Gord,and I don't know why.I think it's the fact that he goes red in the face whenever I kiss him,and I find it cute. And that makes me want to do more with him. But,I know when he gets uncomfortable,so I have to stop,because I don't want to get him angry. Eyeball always used to tell me stuff about the things he did with his girlfriends,and I didn't really pay attention because I wasn't interested. Yet,now I think they're important,because I want to know how to do things with Gord. Even now,as he's sleeping on my chest,I feel like waking him up and kissing him on the lips just to see his reaction. I can wait,though - until he's ready to go further.

I want people to leave us alone,and let us get on with our lives. So what if a person likes the same gender as themselves? Love's love,right? I don't give a shit what people think,because I love Gord,and nobodies going to change that,really. They can come at us with force,and I'll fight back **just as rough.**


	6. Escape & Love

**Adult theme in this chapter. You can skip the smut scene and just read Ace's actions,if you want - I don't mind,since it doesn't effect the plot that much.**

* * *

><p>"Let's go,son." A police officer said to Ace Merrill as he opened up the back of the van,and forcefully grabbed the handcuffs around Ace's wrist,lurching him forward and almost stumbling out of the small,caged enclosure. Ace felt like a pound dog on the way toward the station - it was in the next town,and it took them over an hour - ,but at least he had his smokes.<p>

Ace shuffled his shoulder,where his pack of cigs were in his front pocket of his shirt. The shuffle made the pack move upwards,and Ace had managed to maneuver the lid open where he leaned his head down and gripped a cancer stick between his teeth. He did the same with his lighter,and awkwardly lit his cigarette.

"Can't have you doing that now." The same officer said,pulling the cigarette from Ace's mouth and stomping it on the ground,much to Ace's frustration.

"You fucker." Ace spat.

The officer raised his eyebrows and stopped guiding Ace towards the front door of the police station."'Scuse me,son?" He asked,turning fully to confront Ace.

Ace smirked at him."You..._fucker."_ He repeated,as though it was a lovely banter with his friends. Insults came casual to Ace,and he found whatever came out his mouth was offensive,and it amused him. He didn't care what people thought of him.

"Now listen here,son. You're the one in the handcuffs,and so help me God,you will listen to me. You are not to insult an officer of the law,and by your records,you should keep that filthy,rotten mouth of yours shut." The officer explained,standing his ground,before dragging Ace towards the front doors again.

"Hey,officer." Ace said,coolly. The officer turned to face him again,but instantly regretted it when Ace headbutted him forcefully. It was enough force to send the officer towards the front doors,and leave him down on the ground.

Another officer rushed out from the van,but before he got to his injured officer,Ace Merrill had already ran off and was out of sight. The only evidence he was here was the cigarette on the ground,that had been smushed by the injured officer's boots.

_Karma's a bitch. _Ace thought,as his amused laughter was heard down the street in the darkness,his wrists still in handcuffs as he ran quickly.

Ace was lost in the darkness,and he had managed to escape in the night.

* * *

><p>Gordie needed to whizz - desperately. He guessed it was down to sleeping in a tent,and the warmth of the air in the tent had caused it. Chris was always warm,and it didn't help that he currently had both his arms wrapped around Gordie,almost in a death-grip.<p>

"_Chris_." Gordie whispered in Chris's ear."Chris,let me go,please." He added,trying to pull away from him,but Chris shifted and pulled Gordie closer to him,his head resting on the top of Gordie's.

"Chris!" Gordie shouted as loud as he could,and it worked. Chris jolted away,and stared at Gordie wide-eyed.

"What? What is it?" Chris asked,quickly."Is it Ace? What?" Questions came streaming out of his mouth,as he sat up.

"No." Gordie replied,sitting up also."I just needed to take a whizz,but you had a grip on me,so I couldn't move." He explained.

Chris looked at him,before lying back down again."Oh.." He said."Sorry,Gord." He laughed nervously."Be careful,though. It's still dark." He added.

Gordie nodded,before unzipping the tent and crawling out. He zipped up the tent once he was out,and walked over to a few bushes up ahead. He didn't really favour using nature as a public toilet,but things would be getting difficult from now on,and he had to appreciate whatever he got. No matter how rough they lived.

It was a relief to take a whizz,since his bladder was pretty much screaming at him to do so.

When he was done,Gordie made his way back to the tent,but stopped when he heard a noise coming from the right side of him. He looked quickly,but nothing was there,so he presumed it was just the rustling of the bushes in the wind. However,it still made his heart lurch,and he almost had a heart attack when Chris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gord?" He asked,frowning lightly."What's the matter?"

Gordie shook his head."Nothing." He replied,and noticed that Chris was holding the .45."What's with the gun?" He asked.

"You took a long time to get back,so I thought you were in danger,or somethin'" Chris replied,shrugging."Are you done? Can we go back in the tent now?" He asked. It wasn't like Chris was scared of the dark,or the unexplained noise; he just wanted to rest easy in the tent,and make sure Gordie was safe.

They both got back in the tent,and Chris instantly enveloped Gordie into a hug.

"Chris." Gordie began."I'm not going anywhere,so you can let me go." He smiled briefly up at Chris,feeling slightly awkward about Chris acting this way.

"I know,but I want to." Chris replied."But,if you hate it that much,I'll let go." He added,quietly.

Gordie frowned."I didn't say I hated it. I'm just saying that I'll still be here when you're not hugging me." He explained.

Chris didn't say anything,but simply released Gordie and lay back down on his sleeping bag."Alright,Gord." He said.

There was a small,tense silence between the two,before Gordie lent down and kissed Chris on the ridge of his nose."I don't hate it." He concluded.

Chris grinned lightly,before brushing a hand through Gordie's hair."This is a first."

"What is?" Gordie asked.

"You kissing me first." Chris replied,laughing afterwards."I'm usually the one who kisses you first. I know that wasn't really a kiss,but it counts as one."

Gordie blushed lightly,but laughed anyway."I'll give you a proper kiss,then." He said,before capturing Chris's lips. Chris kissed him back,before pulling away.

"You sure know how to catch me off guard." Chris commented,smiling warmly. He then pulled Gordie down towards him and kissed him strongly.

Gordie felt uncomfortable sitting up and leaning down,so he shifted to lie down besides Chris,before Chris kissed him again. Gordie kissed him back,his hand reaching out to hold onto Chris's shirt as he did so.

"Gord." Chris said,their kiss breaking."Have you ever thought about.." But he trailed off as he didn't want to ruin the steady atmosphere that was going on; he was sure that Gordie would either be angry,or wouldn't want to get close to him,if he was going to finish his question.

"Thought about what?" Gordie didn't like it when Chris trailed off,since then he knew that he was hiding something. And Chris had never hidden anything from him before - save for the feelings he had for him,before he kissed him for the first time.

"Nothing." Chris replied,but said it again when Gordie held a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Tell me." Gordie pleaded."I promise I'll take whatever the question is lightly." He added,smiling softly afterwards to emphasise his point.

Chris stared back at Gordie,and that smile. He always loved that smile that lit up Gordie's eyes,and set those cheek dimples in motion. Chris felt his heart hammering at the curious expression on Gordie's face; he looked so cute.

"Chris?" Gordie inquired further.

Chris breathed in deeply,before deciding to get the question out quickly: "Have you ever thought about having sex with me?"

* * *

><p>Ace needed to get these handcuffs off,and fast. They were getting in the way of everything. He tried to climb a fence,but that failed and he ended up falling off. He tried to get more smokes out his pocket,but ended up spilling them all on the ground.<p>

It wasn't like there was a blacksmith handy that could magically take the handcuffs off,like in the movies. Ace was in a different town,which he had never been to before,or even knew existed.

The town was deathly silent,but Ace still thought that a thousand eyes were watching him as he quickly walked down the streets. He was away from the police station,but he didn't slow down. He had to find somewhere to rest,and attempt to get the handcuffs off that were rubbing his wrists raw.

Ace rounded a corner and ended up in a long-winded path that was wedged between two houses. It was a footpath,but it looked more like the hallway to Hell with the darkness and rubbish on the ground.

But,Ace was no pussy,and he walked down it with his head high and determination building up. He needed to get back to Castle Rock,and see to his gang members.

And then he remembered that Fuzzy was still banged up,and probably behind bars by now. They had sent him to a different station,as Ace had asked on the way - or _demanded_ - what had happened to his friend,and where he was sent off to. Fuzzy had been sent to a station nearer to Castle Rock,which Ace found offensive. _Just because I'm more dangerous than Fuzzy..they send me half-way across the country._ Ace thought as he hurriedly walked down the footpath.

Up ahead,Ace saw a car parked near the footpath,and a figure walking towards the car. Ace smirked as he watched the figure pull out a car key - _time to show my skills._ Ace thought as he ran towards the figure.

It was a male,and he became startled at the sudden attack from a stranger. He dropped the car keys,and made to run,but Ace drop-kicked him and kicked him in the gut. The male cried out in pain,but didn't move as he was too frightened to get up and defend himself against the hood.

"Thanks for the lift." Ace commented,before picking up the car keys - which he had to bend down painfully to reach them - and unlocking the car. Once inside,he put the key into the ignition and boosted the car. He didn't know how to get to Castle Rock,but atleast he had transport to get him _somewhere_ quicker,and out of this ghost town where the police were searching for him.

* * *

><p>Gordie didn't seem too surprised by Chris's question,but his cheeks had turned a flame red as he stared at him."Um.." Gordie began,but he didn't know how to answer. He knew what Chris was asking him,but it was down to the fact that he didn't know whether he was quite ready to do that kind of thing.<p>

Chris bit the inside of his mouth briefly,before saying:"Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Gordie picked up the sadness in Chris's tone.

"It's not that I don't want to." Gordie said,and instantly blushed again at the admittance."I'm just..I've never.." He couldn't find the words again,so he dropped his sentence.

"Do you want to?" Chris asked.

"We're too.." Gordie started.

"Young?" Chris finished. Gordie nodded slowly."Does it matter how young,or old a person is? Sex is there to express your love to the other person - and I love you,and you love me." Chris explained,reaching out to cup Gordie's cheek,before kissing him on the lips gently. He pulled back and smile softly towards Gordie."You love me,don't you Gord?" He asked,searching Gordie's eyes desperately.

Chris started to get worried when Gordie didn't say anything,and the side of his bottom lip twitched slightly as he stared into Gordie's eyes.

But,Gordie lent forward and pressed his lips strongly against Chris's,his eyes closed and his hand still clutching Chris's shirt."I do." Gordie said,smiling back at Chris.

Chris softened his features as relief swept over him. He stared at Gordie for a moment,before trailing his thumb down Gordie's cheek and to his neck,where he slowly stroked the skin."Everything'll work out,Gord. In the end." He commented,before kissing Gordie deeply,and felt his heart speed up when Gordie kissed back just as strongly,his hand reaching up to brush his fingers through the small hairs on the back of Chris's head.

They exchanged kisses for a few minutes,before Chris trailed his hand down Gordie's side and lifted up his shirt half-way as he kissed down Gordie's chin to the front of his neck. Gordie tried to breathe steady,but with Chris's hand slowly tracing his waist,he felt his breath becoming hitched and caught in his throat.

Chris's laugh tickled against Gordie's throat."You ticklish,Gord?" He asked,purposely trailing his index finger down Gordie's waist again,and earning the same,hitched noise from Gordie's throat.

"..yeah." Gordie replied,quietly,earning another laugh against his throat.

Chris stopped trailing Gordie's waist,and told him to sit up slightly so that he could get the shirt off. Gordie did just that,and felt a small amount of embarrassment with his frail form. Although Chris had seen it plenty of times when they went swimming with the group,it still bothered Gordie and he would quite happily have swam with his shirt on.

When Chris took his shirt off,Gordie felt even more embarrassed,but this was down to the fact that Chris had a perfect torso,with curves everywhere and developing muscles."Like what you see?" Chris asked,grinning lightly as Gordie stared."Go on." Chris added,and Gordie knew what he meant. He was allowing Gordie to reach out and run his hand across that perfect torso in front of him.

"What do you do that I don't?" Gordie asked,referring to how Chris gets his growing muscles. They had always done the same activities together,so Gordie expected himself to get at least _some_ muscles.

"Your brother never hunted you down,and made you run more than a mile to get away from him." Chris explained. So the answer was: a Hell of a lot of running."You don't need muscles,anyway,Gord. I like you just as you are." He added,smiling,kissing Gordie on his lips lightly,before trailing his kisses down to his collarbone,which eventually led to Gordie's stomach.

Gordie twisted his stomach as Chris kissed there. There was a feeling of tightness between his legs,and he felt uncomfortable. Gordie let out a quiet groan,and blushed instantly afterwards as Chris grinned.

Chris felt his own pants become tight as Gordie groaned. He had heard Gordie groan alot of the time,especially after he hurt himself on their adventures. But,this groan was different,and more deep that travelled all the way to Chris's crotch; making him want to emit that sound from Gordie's throat again.

Chris kissed Gordie's stomach a few more times,making Gordie squirm slightly and breathe in deeply."..nng.." Gordie breathed as he felt Chris's hand on his inner thigh,where his pants felt tight. The tightness was almost unbearable,and Gordie wanted to get his pants off,but he didn't want to be exposed at the same time.

"Chris.." Gordie said,twisting his stomach again as Chris kissed near the top of his pants gently.

"Hm?" Chris asked,looking up at Gordie.

"I don't feel.._comfortable_." Gordie replied.

Chris smiled warmly up at him."We can use more blankets if you want." He had misunderstood Gordie's comment completely.

"No..I mean." Gordie began,raising his hips slightly as Chris brushed his hand against Gordie's crotch by accident. Gordie let out another groan."Chris,I'm uncomfortable down there." He quickly said,and Chris understood now.

"It's alright,Gord." Chris said,"You're supposed to." _Or so he heard._ Chris was as much as a beginner as Gordie,but he wouldn't let that show. He wanted to reassure Gordie that things would go well from now on,and that he knew what he was doing. Eyeball had told him a thing or to about pleasuring the other...even if the other was a girl. Chris guessed it wouldn't be as different as a boy,save for where he would eventually stick his dic-

"Ok,Chris." Gordie replied. He was still feeling uncomfortable,but it got worse when Chris unzipped Gordie's pants and made to pull the jeans down."Will it hurt?" Gordie asked,trying not to twist too much as the air finally hit his exposed lower half.

Chris felt his pants tighten more as he saw how he had effected Gordie. Even though Gordie was in his boxers,Chris could clearly see everything. When Gordie asked the question,Chris looked at him,kissed him on the lips and replied: "A little,but it'll get good after a while,I promise." With a small,soft smile,Chris moved his hand to Gordie's inner thigh and slowly slid his hand up that thigh,before eventually reaching the bulge that Gordie was portraying.

Gordie's breath hitched again as he felt his crotch being touched. Chris was being gentle,but to Gordie,it felt like his crotch was being touched by fire with the amount of warmth that built up down there.

"You alright so far,Gord?" Chris asked,running two of his fingers down the material blocking Gordie's hardness. His stomach flipped when he heard Gordie moan in response. Chris got his answer to his question,and began to run his fingers in circles against Gordie's crotch,creating a small rubbing motion that made Gordie emit another moan.

Chris realized he was still wearing his pants when it got too uncomfortable to wear them. He managed to slide his pants off,whilst rubbing Gordie slowly - and he had exactly the same problem as Gordie. Chris hadn't realized how a few groans could get him in a state like this.

When Chris looked at Gordie,he noticed that Gordie had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open,with his head tilted to the right. It was a perfect image,and Chris didn't want to ruin it by kissing Gordie,but he did it anyway. Gordie took a while to respond,but he eventually opened his eyes half-way as he kissed Chris back,lost in the feeling of his crotch being rubbed and the rising feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach,and effecting his breathing.

Chris was now starting to palm Gordie,using most of his hand to sort out Gordie's problem through the material. As Chris continued to kiss Gordie,he moved his hands to the waistband and slid his hand under the material.

Gordie's stomach twitched as Chris's slender fingers touched him properly."Chris.." Gordie mumbled against the lips that were capturing his. He didn't even mind when Chris slipped him the tongue - the kind of kiss that Gordie didn't favour - adding,somehow,to the heat that was already building up inside of Gordie. That sort of kiss seemed different than usual.

Chris started to rub Gordie as he had before,earning another moan from Gordie,this time slightly muffled from them kissing. After a while,Chris managed to slide down Gordie's boxers and leave him exposed.

Gordie's face had turned red as Chris started to pull down his own boxers right in front of Gordie. Chris's lower-half was just as nice as the rest of his body,and Gordie tried not to stare too much.

"You still wanna go through with this,Gord?" Chris asked as he pressed his body against Gordie's when he lent down again.

All Gordie could do was nod as soon as he felt Chris's lower-half press against his own. It sent a wave of excitement up to his chest,and he felt like his heart was giddy in his throat.

"Best put a pillow behind your head,or somethin'" Chris explained,pushing a pillow under Gordie's head."Don't want you being uncomfortable." He added,kissing Gordie once again as he raised Gordie's hips by sitting his rear on Chris's knees when Chris sat up to position himself against Gordie's entrance.

"It'll sting." Chris warned before-hand. Eyeball had told him that stuff called lubricant should be used,but he also said that the ladies produced it anyway. But,Chris wasn't having sex with a girl,but with Gordie. He didn't want to hurt Gordie,but he couldn't exactly stop right now,since they were already about to start. And Chris found himself not being able to stop,either way.

Gordie felt his heart hammering against his chest as Chris positioned himself. This was the first time he'd ever had sex,and it was with Chris. He knew that most people believed in a man and woman having sex,but not a man and man - they didn't see it as normal,and that it's unnatural. But,as Chris had said,Gordie believed that anyone can have sex,so long as they loved each other.

There was a searing pain in Gordie's rear as soon as Chris pushed forward - it felt like he was being ripped apart,and he let out a cry that made Chris stop. But,that made it worse,and Gordie shook his head.

"Gord,do you want me to stop?" Chris asked,worried that he was hurting Gordie. He was about to pull away when Gordie shook his head.

"You said it'll get better." Gordie whispered,trusting in Chris's words from before.

"It will,I promise." Chris replied,placing a kiss on Gordie's forehead. He then pushed forward again when Gordie nodded,and - although he felt like he was hurting Gordie - made the process slow,and less painful. He didn't go fast,nor slow as he tried creating a motion to see whether Gordie would adjust.

Gordie whined quietly,but after a while,he didn't make anymore pained noises and eventually reached up to slide his arms around Chris's neck,indicating that he was ready.

"It'll be alright,Gord." Chris whispered against Gordie's lip,before pulling out slightly,to then push back in. He started to create a slow rhythm,as not to hurt Gordie,before picking the pace up when he felt Gordie's quickened breath against his lips.

The rhythem soon became steady,and Gordie was now ghosting quiet groans against Chris's cheek,as Chris buried his head in the crook of Gordie's neck.

There was a small mixture of pleasure swirling in Gordie's stomach,and he felt it doing flips every now and again as Chris thrusted into him,his hands holding his skinny waist. Gordie was sure that Chris could feel his ribs,but that dismissed his mind as soon as he felt a massive wave of pleasure hit him square in the chest. Gordie moaned loudly,which could probably be heard outside the tent.

Chris's eyes widened briefly as he heard the loud moan against his ear. He didn't expect that kind of response,which caused him to smirk lightly,and his pace to quicken in learning what made Gordie moan like that.

Gordie,however,felt extremely embarrassed for creating such a noise he thought he couldn't create. The pleasure caused him to do that,and if Chris continued,so would the pleasure and what followed afterwards. Gordie moved his hands down to the arch in Chris's back,and slightly dug his nails into the skin as Chris kept hitting the same spot that caused him to moan loudly.

Gordie felt Chris's warm breath against his neck,and he could hear the quiet grunts from him as he pressed his fingers against Gordie's waist. Chris hadn't expected sex to be this good,and he nearly forgot to take it easy on Gordie,as he didn't want to hurt him since it,also,was his first time.

Chris felt his stomach knot,and his breathing stop briefly as pleasure built up inside his stomach,before travelling down to his crotch. Gordie was having the same feelings as Chris at the exact same time,but his was greater,causing him to release afterwards,over his stomach and some on Chris's. Chris followed suit afterwards,feeling like all the pleasure in his stomach was emptying into Gordie.

Chris remained ontop of Gordie for a while,before slowly pulling out and lying besides him. Neither spoke a word as they caught their breaths,relishing in the pleasure they had just experienced.

Chris was the first to speak as he looked over at Gordie with a smile."How was that?" He asked,reaching over to brush Gordie's hair out of his face. He could see that Gordie was flustered,and his forehead was slightly damp.

Gordie looked back over at Chris."I never thought it'd be like that." He commented,smiling also."I was so scared,but now I'm not." He added.

"I love you,Gord." Chris said,leaning over to kiss Gordie on the ridge of his nose lightly.

"I love you,too,Chris." Gordie replied,closing his eyes briefly when Chris kissed his nose.

_Twelve,running away from hoods,and losing my virginity to Chris._ Gordie thought. _This is a story within itself,that I didn't expect._

* * *

><p>It was difficult to drive in handcuffs,Ace noticed. He couldn't grip the wheel properly,and kept swerving along the road as he made it towards the motorway that led towards Castle Rock. The police sure took him a long way just to lock him up.<p>

But,Ace couldn't give two shits right now as he drove down the arduous road. He wanted to get back to Castle Rock and tell his gang members he was fine,but on the run.

He thought back to Charlie,and whether he managed to hide from the police. Ace hadn't seen anymore police cars on his way towards Castle Rock,which was a good thing for two reasons - one: Charlie was fine. And two: Ace wouldn't be caught again,and hauled back to the police station where he headbutted the officer.

Ace knew it would take about half an hour to get back to Castle Rock from where he was at the moment. He had already driven quite a way from the police station,so he knew he had some sort of head-start if any police were following.

Turning on the radio - which was difficult,and a bit confusing,since it wasn't his car in the first place - he decided to listen to music to calm his nerves. He'd dealt with police many times before,but his sentences were racking up with every mile he drove.

_He'd just have to keep driving,and kick the shit out of anyone that tried to stop him._


	7. Bad News

**Hey,dear readers.**

**Sorry for the late update - I've been wound up in a few things,and it's distracted me.**

**Also,I have a small favour to ask; if you _do_ read this fan fiction (and you did the previous one),could you leave a review? I mean,I have no problem with XxSlimShadyxX being the only one who reviews,but it would be nice to know other people read my stories as well. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Hey,guys,Fuzzy's been arres-" Vern began,opening the hatch to the tree-house,but stopped mid-way when he realized that Teddy was only one there. He was sat next to the window - the spot where Gordie usually sat.<p>

"Teddy,what's up?" Vern asked,climbing into the tree-house,and noticing the solid expression on Teddy's face. He then noticed a piece of paper in Teddy's hand."What's that?" Vern asked.

Teddy sighed and looked over at Vern."They've gone." He stated simply,before passing the note to Vern and looking out the window again.

Vern took the note with a slight frown before reading it outloud:

_Hey,guys._

_By the time you read this,me and Gord will be gone already. We were found out by Eyeball,and we had to leave straight away,because we know he'll tell Ace._

_Sorry for cutting everything short. We've had awesome adventures together,and we may even get to hang out again if you want to come visit. We don't know where we're heading,but we'll be sure to send you a letter,or postcard,or something, to you both._

_After you've read this note - burn it. I don't want anybody discovering it. If Gord's parent interrogate you,just tell them that you don't know where he is,or where I am. Because I know they'll blame me for Gord's disappearance._

_You got to understand the situation we're in. I don't want Gord getting hurt by Ace,or the other hoods,so this was the only way of keeping him safe. You both know that I love him,and I'll do anything to protect him - so,I hope you two understand. You'd do anything for somebody you cared for,right?_

_Teddy,man. There's no hard feelings between us,alright? You can be cool when you want to,and I'm sorry for hitting you. Hopefully I'm forgiven,and I hope you manage to get into the army. Keep your chin up,soldier,and start marching._

_Vern - stay as you are. Don't take any shit from other kids because you eat more snacks than they do,and your unhealthy obsession with Cherry flavoured Pez. You've been cool as well._

_- Chris and Gord._

_P.S. Goofy _IS_ a dog._

"Is this for real?" Vern asked,after finishing reading.

"Yeah,Vern-O." Teddy replied,solemly.

"Goofy's a dog." Vern added,having not caught on just yet. But,it was when Teddy looked at him again with a sincere expression that Vern understood.

"Vern-O." Teddy began."Chris and Gordie aren't coming back. They're gone. Disappeared. _Poof." _He explained,sighing and looking down at his shoes.

Vern didn't answer,but sat opposite to Teddy."We can visit them. They said so!" He retorted,frowning,but Teddy shook his head.

"We can't." Teddy continued to shake his head slowly."We can't get to wherever they are without a car. And asking for a lift into another town will raise suspicion. And then they'll ask questions,and we can't answer them,because they'll catch Chris and Gordie,and it'll be all our fault. Vern,we gotta stay here,man." He concluded,taking the note back from Vern and scrunching it up,before placing it in his pocket.

"..oh." Vern replied,quietly. That was all he said as he slumped his shoulders and looked down at his hands. This sucked.

And then Teddy had an idea where the two may be,without raising suspicion - which he didn't know it would work,but it was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>Chris had brought a radio amongst other items,and he was now listening to it outside the tent,whilst Gordie was asleep. He turned it down slightly,just to hear the sound of Gordie sleeping.<p>

The broadcaster on the radio was describing a new band,and then they played the latest song by them. It wasn't much to Chris's taste,so he turned the dial on the radio and heard as the signal crackled slightly.

"_...escaped from Motton Police Station...Merrill.."_ Chris was about to change the station,but stopped when he heard the word 'Merrill'. Correcting the signal,he listened to the broadcast.

"_The man has short,blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a long face,and was last wearing jeans along with a white shirt,and printed shirt over the top. The police are certain he is heading towards Castle Rock,where he was last picked up to head towards Motton Police Station. Police are urging that if anyone has information,or have spotted him,that they contact the police instantly and issue a report. And now to the weather..."_

Chris stared at the radio,his body stiff as he took in the information. _Ace Merrill's escaped,and is heading towards Castle Rock._

"Chris?" Gordie said as he crawled out from the tent and noticed Chris sat on the ground,listening to the pointless weather. Chris would usually tune into music,or something more interesting.

"The Royal River is near here." Chris began,ignoring Gordie's questioning tone."We'll get washed,and then we're going." He explained,turning off the radio and placing it in his own bag. He would have to bring it along to tune into the same station for any more updates on the escaping Merrill.

"Why?" Gordie asked

Chris didn't want to panic Gordie,but he didn't want to lie either. He looked at Gordie for a moment."Trust me,Gord." He simply said,before putting on his jeans and shirt from last night.

Gordie frowned lightly,but copied Chris's actions by putting on his own clothes from yesterday. He didn't want to argue back,but now he was starting to panic. Chris noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder."Trust me." He repeated,before holding Gordie's hand and guiding him into the forest towards the Royal River.

* * *

><p>Once there,they were stripped again and ran straight into the cold water. Chris had already planned things in his head; he knew this river didn't contain any leeches,or any other unwanted river monsters. And he knew that nobody could see them if they bathed <em>under<em> the bridge,near where the iron foundations stood. Neither anybody walking on the path would spot them.

Gordie stayed near the shallow part of the river,near the bank. He could swim,but he didn't want to risk it - especially knowing that if he wound up drowned,that he'd be pulled to the bank completely naked,and he didn't want that.

"You can't stay near the bank all the time." Chris called,having swam to the centre point of the river where it was deep. He flashed a grin,before dunking his head under the water.

Gordie watched Chris disappear,staying where he was. No amount of persuasion could get him to the deep end. "Chris?" He asked,when Chris hadn't appeared again.

Gordie searched the water with his eyes,trying to pick up a shadow. There was none,and Gordie was starting to get worried."Chris?" He called out again,swimming forward towards the deep centre of the GS&WM tracks were above his head,and he could see how old the foundations really were; the iron was turning a putrid brown and green,and there were plants growing out from the gaps in the treads.

"See,that wasn't so difficult now,was it?" Chris said from besides Gordie,making him yell out in surprise and jolt,causing a few waves of water to disperse and flick in the air.

Gordie realized that Chris had tricked him."No,it wasn't." He said,keeping his cool as he smiled at Chris. Then,without Chris expecting it,Gordie lunged forward and dunked Chris's head into the water.

Chris came back up again,and spat out some water."Oi,Lachance!" He commented,chuckling,before splashing Gordie in the face before dunking his head as well.

They did that back-and-forth,until they became exhuasted and simply decided to float in the water.

"Thought I'd find you both here!" A voice from the bank said,causing the two to look over there with wide-eyes. Chris instantly went to Gordie's side,whilst Gordie stared in shock,his heart hammering.

But,they both let out held breaths when they realized it was Teddy,followed by Vern,stumbling out of the bushes."Don't shit yourselves." Teddy commented,before walking on the bank nearer to where the two were."_Eeee-eee-eee!"_ His laugh started as he saw the pile of clothes near the foundations of the bridge."Having fun,Chambers?" He asked,earning a solid glare from said male.

"How did you find us,Teddy?" Gordie asked,dismissing the indication from him.

"I smelled you all the way from the tree-house." Teddy replied,snorting before starting his laugh again.

"I'm being serious." Gordie added, Teddy and Vern were able to find them this quickly - who knew how long it would take for the hoods to find them?

Teddy stopped laughing as soon as he heard the seriousness in Gordie's tone. He walked closer to the river - as though there were spies listening in - before speaking."I kinda guessed that you two would go to the first,safe place you know. And we always follow the GS&WM rails,and the Royal River,so.." Teddy shrugged,finishing his sentence.

"We tried our best not to be seen,so I don't think any of Ace's friends followed." Vern chipped in.

Chris was about to blurt out that Ace had escaped and was heading towards Castle Rock,but if Gordie found out,he would panic even more and Chris needed a level-headed Gordie for them to be able to escape successfully.

"Pass me my clothes." Chris said,climbing out of the river and grabbing the clothes Vern was holding. He put them on,and turned to Gordie."You alright staying in there for a bit?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" Gordie asked,swimming over to the shallow end of the river.

"Just need to tell these two something." Chris replied,smiling reassuringly,before turning his attention to Teddy and Vern who both looked interested,yet confused at the same time.

"Why can't Gordie hear?" Vern said,but quietened down when Chris shook his head and gave him eye daggers.

Gordie bit his lower lip,before swimming away from the bank and under the bridge.

Chris guided the two away from the bank and near the opening where they came from. He looked back at Gordie,who was disappearing under the water,then reappearing again.

"You heard?" Chris whispered,as he huddled them together in a small circle.

"Heard what?" Vern asked."All I hear is Gordie splashing in the river." He added,making Teddy smack his palm against his own forehead and sigh.

"He means news,you wet end." Teddy said,rolling his eyes,before turning to Chris."We haven't heard _any _news since you stole the radio!" He near shouted,making Gordie look over at them.

Chris couldn't help but smirk."We need music and news on our escape."

"Yeah,yeah." Teddy replied."Well,what's going on? Must be important since ol' Gordo isn't allowed to hear." Then Teddy added in a serious,yet humorous tone."Are you having trouble with your 'gun',Chambers?" Earning a smack round the head from Chris.

"_No."_ Chris hissed."It's Ace. He's escaped,and he's heading back towards Castle Rock."

"Chris." Vern interrupted."Eh...you said Gordie's not allowed to hear,right?"

"Yeah." Chris replied,nodding his head."I don't want him panicking,because he won't think straight and I want him to be calm on our escape." He explained."You're not going to tell him,are you,Vern?" He added,sternly.

"Well,you've told him." Vern replied,earning a puzzled look from Chris.

"What do you mean,Vern? Why would I tell him when I didn't want to in the first place?" Chris said.

Teddy then said,quickly: "He's standing behind you!"

Chris instantly turned around,and Teddy was right. Gordie had come out the river,got dressed and wandered over because his curiosity got the better of him - _and _anger,since Chris was hiding something from him.

Gordie stared at Chris for a few moments,before frowning and walking off back towards the pick-up,which was a way from the Royal River since they crossed the field and walked along the GS&WM tracks to get here.

"Why didn't you mention he was there earlier?" Chris hissed at Vern.

Vern didn't reply,and watched as Chris walked past them both to follow after Gordie.

* * *

><p>"Gordie!" Chris called out,trying his best to catch up to the brown-haired male who was walking quickly out front. Knowing he couldn't walk to him quick enough,Chris changed into a run until he caught up to Gordie.<p>

"Please,I'm sorry." Chris began,placing a hand on Gordie's arm. He was relieved when Gordie stopped and looked at him,even if the expression he wore was solid."I didn't want to worry you. I don't want your mind on Ace all the time,and how he could be near. You understand my reasoning ,right,Gord?" Chris asked.

Gordie looked down at the ground,and Chris thought he was going to run off again,but instead,he turned to Chris and hugged him tightly."_I'm scared,Chris."_ Chris heard Gordie whisper against his chest.

"I know,Gord." Chris replied,placing his arms around him and hugging him back."But,he doesn't know where we are,and neither does my brother,so we have a lead." He reassured,watching as Teddy and Vern emerged a few minutes later.

"Gordo,you alright?" Teddy asked,once he got close enough.

Vern caught up."Besides,Chris can beat up anyone." He added,placing a hand on Gordie's shoulder briefly.

Gordie removed himself from Chris,and smiled warily."Yeah." He said,and felt Chris grasp his hand."He probably won't be here ye-"

A gunshot suddenly rang out in the air,and the four boys jolted,crouching slightly like a rabbit would if it was alert of a sound nearby.

"Holy shit!" Teddy shouted.


	8. Billy & Injured

**I've just realized that the spell-checker option isn't available anymore. I'm used to sorting out the words,then spell-checking. Fan fiction has broken my routine! D:**

**Please review,if you have time - thank you.**

* * *

><p>The next few moments were in a blur as Chris gripped Gordie and started running,heading for the opening in the trees to the left of them. It was where the Royal River was situated,where they had only just bathed moments ago.<p>

Wild laughter sounded in the air,followed by another gunshot. This time louder,indicating the person was closer. Neither of the four boys looked back to see who it was as they all went their separate ways.

Vern jolted to the right across the field on the other side of the tracks,whilst Teddy carried on running straight ahead on the GS&WM tracks,yelling loudly as he flailed his arms in the air - petrified,and unbeknown where he was heading.

Another gunshot,followed by a chorus of laughter. There were more people this time,and Chris recognized one of them being his brother,Eyeball. He could hear that malicious laughter anywhere.

"You can't hide,boys!" One voice said - it was Ace,followed by a snicker."Can't hide from Merrill!" He added.

Teddy had disappeared out of sight,and out of mind. Neither of Ace's gang members went to look for him,as they knew he would probably kill himself with his bad vision.

As for Vern; Billy went after him. Billy was forced to join in the chase,even when he didn't want to. He had a reason,but he didn't share it with the others,since they would only turn against him.

"Charlie,Jack,Eyeball" Ace began."Wait out here. I'm dealin' with them myself. Just make sure they don't sneak past you,alright,boys?" He explained,earning a nod from Jack and Charlie.

Eyeball was reluctant,and added: "Don't be too rough on Chris,yeah?"

"Sure," Ace said,before pulling back the lever on his gun and hearing the satisfying click of the barell preparing itself. He then followed into the opening where Chris and Gordie went.

* * *

><p>Gordie began sobbing as he followed Chris to the Royal River - his breaths coming out in rasps as he wiped away his tears quickly,trying his best not to stumble over fallen branches and the thickness of roots laying the ground.<p>

"It's alright,Gord." Chris soothed,taking Gordie's hand and hurrying him along."If we can slip past Ace,we can make it to the pick-up and drive out of here. Vern and Teddy will be fine." Chris explained,"You trust me,don't you,Gord?" He asked,guiding Gordie to the river.

The river came into view,with the bridge ahead. The forest lined it all,and the only way to get up to the bridge was climbing up the large embankment after walking besides the river carefully. The bank of the river wasn't specifically made for walkers to pass by,so there wasn't much room to walk.

"Of course I do,Chris." Gordie replied,his voice shaking."It's just that Ace has a gun,and we don't. The gun's back in the pick-up,and we don't have any weapons. And-" His sentence broke off as he watched Chris pull out the .45 from the bag he was carrying.

"Gord,it's alright." Chris said,smiling softly."We're fine. I've got the gun,and we can pass over the bridge and follow the forest route to get back to the pick-up. Trust me." He explained,pulling Gordie closer to him and kissing him on the forehead."I won't let him get to you." He reassured,still smiling softly as he looked down at Gordie.

Gordie wiped away more of his tears and nodded. He was then guided towards the embankment,where Chris let him go first,making sure he didn't slide back down.

"Where are you going,boys?" The voice made Chris grip his gun quickly and aim it at the voice. Ace was doing just the same by aiming the gun he weilded,but he wasn't aiming it as Chris; _no,_he was aiming it at Gordie."Go ahead and shoot,Chambers. I'll simply shoot your little fuck-buddy." Ace taunted,smirking as he rested his finger on the trigger.

Chris cocked back his gun,and rested his own finger on the trigger of his gun."And what if I aim for your head,you bastard?" Chris hissed."I'll fucking do it!" He shouted.

"Like Hell you would." Ace replied,laughing."I'd like to see you try." He added,lifting the gun up slightly to aim at Gordie's head.

Gordie stared back at Ace,afraid to move as he remained crouched on the embankment,froze mid-way climb and only a short way from the tracks above.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat as he was torn between the decision to shoot Ace. He knew that Ace would shoot back,and Chris didn't want Gordie killed - not when he could have saved him.

"_Gord,it's alright_." Chris whispered,so that only Gordie could heard."_Trust me - everything's going to be alright_." He added,fighting the urge to turn around and hug Gordie to prove his point. But,if he moved,Ace would misunderstand and shoot.

The sound of a far off engine was roaring to life,breaking the tension. It was the sound of the steam-train,bellowing down the tracks that they were near. Gordie was glad that he only made it as far as the embankment,and not actually on the tracks,or else he'd have a bad choice of either: getting run over by the train,or getting shot in the head. Or both.

"_I'm sorry,Gord."_ Chris whispered,alerting Gordie. _Sorry for what?_ But he got his answer when Chris pulled the trigger,and the bullet flew towards Ace.

Gordie felt tears in his eyes again. Everything was in a blur again. There were two gun shots; he knew Chris had shot one towards Ace,and he assumed the second gun shot was from Ace. But,there was no pain inflicted on Gordie,as he remained crouched on the embankment.

Ace was shot in the ribs,but his organs weren't punctured. Ace dropped his gun and fell to the ground in sheer agony,the pain ripping through his bones and sending sharp stabs in his chest. He remained on the ground,unable to move,or to react.

"Chris?" Gordie choked out the words as he looked back over to the two,after closing his eyes and facing away. Chris was stood in front of him,with his arms extended and his eyes closed tightly. There was an expression of contorted pain on his face,and when he opened his eyes,lines of tears spilled from them before he let out a small choke.

"I told you I wouldn't let him get to you." Chris said,quietly,before he smiled briefly. And then Gordie noticed that the area around Chris's shoulder was quickly turning red; the fabric staining as the red spread across in a neat circle.

"Chris,you're hurt!" Gordie near shouted.

Chris continued to smile softly."It's alright,Gord." He said,before dropping his arms by his side and collapsing to the ground with a soft _thud._

The steam train rumbled by,blocking out the noises of Gordie shouting and choking out words through his tears. The passengers on the train hadn't noticed the two boys on the embankment,and so went on their way without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>"Vern,get here!" Billy shouted as he ran after his younger brother. It wasn't that difficult,since Vern was running out of breath and becoming slower.<p>

"No!" Vern puffed out,pushing back branches as he ran through the bushes and over fallen over tree-trunks."Leave me alone!" He added,breathing in deeply,gasping for breath. He really was unhealthy.

"Wait,bro." Billy called out again,picking up speed."It wasn't my idea to join in. I didn't want to!" He explained."I helped Chris a few weeks ago when Ace nearly ran over Gordie. Vern,I don't give two shits if your little friends are gay!"

That was when Vern stopped running,and looked back at his brother."You're lying!" He shouted.

Billy caught up and shook his head."No,little bro.I've never really liked Ace in the first place. He was cool at the start,but now he's just insane." He said,twirling his finger near his head and crossing his eyes.

Vern stared at his brother intensely."Sincerely?" He asked.

"Sincerely." Billy replied,nodding his head again."I'm being sincere." He added."Charlie,Jack, and Eyeball are waiting near the tracks,to make sure your little friends don't escape. We gotta distract them,or something." Billy explained,placing a hand on Vern's shoulder."I think your glasses friend is alright. He ran off down the tracks,and none of us went after him. I think you already know Fuzzy's been arrested,so he's not here as an extra. But,Ace might have gotten to your little friends by now."

And to evidence his point,there was two gunshots ringing in the air suddenly,making the two brothers look to where it came from.

"Oh,man." Vern commented."Oh,man. Oh,man. Oh,man." He repeated."That doesn't sound good!" He added,wriggling in his place.

"You're right - it doesn't." Billy agreed."Quick,we best find the others and make sure they don't join in." He explained,making his way back towards the tracks,followed by his younger brother.

Who,quite sincerely,didn't expect his older brother to help.

They made it back a little too late as they saw Jack,Charlie and Eyeball run down the field and towards the opening where the Royal River was situated.

"Shit." Billy said,running a hand through his hair."Shit,shit,shit." He gave a long stream of swear words,causing Vern to become worried.

"Whatwhatwhat?" Vern replied back,just as quickly."Billy?" He asked.

"They have guns."

That was all that Vern needed to hear to make his expression drop,and his heart drop down in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Gordie had stopped yelling,but now he stared down at Chris who was still lay on the ground,and hadn't moved in what seemed like hours. The blood on his shirt had started increasing in size,and Gordie was frozen on the spot. His eyes couldn't move away from the sight of the blood,and the clean hole through Chris's shirt where his shoulder was. Chris was lying down on his stomach,and his head resting on Gordie's leg.<p>

"Ace?" Charlie called out as him and Jack emerged from the opening in the trees."Shit,Ace!" He added,running over to the injured Ace lying on the ground."Fuck,man. He's been shot." Charlie tried getting Ace's attention by grabbing his chin and throwing his head around slightly. But,Ace hardly responded,and groaned quietly.

"Oi!" Jack called out,pointing up at Gordie violently."D'you shoot him,Lachance?" He growled,moving closer to the stationary Chris,and the petrified Gordie."Oi,you listening?" Jack asked."Answer me,Lachance!" He shouted,moving closer towards the embankment.

Charlie was still at Ace's side,but looked up when he heard the click of a gun being pulled back. Jack was about to climb up the embankment,when Gordie took the gun out of Chris's hand and aimed it straight at him,causing Jack to stop and look at him with wide-eyes."You don't wanna do that,Lachance." Jack said,holding up his hands."C'mon,kid." He added,much quieter this time.

Charlie quickly groped his side for his gun,and held it up at Gordie."Jack,I'll take care of him." But,swallowed his words when Gordie suddenly shot a bullet near his feet,making Charlie yell back in suprise and drop the gun he was holding.

"C'mon,Lachance. We'll leave you alone,and take Ace. How about it?" Jack offered,slowly walking back down the embankment,but keeping his eyes firmly on the barell of Gordie's gun.

"Move." Gordie simply said,and Jack nodded,before retreating back to Charlie and Ace."And go back to your holes." Gordie added,making the two nod.

Billy and Vern emerged from the trees just as Ace was being picked up by Jack and Charlie.

"You fuckin' traitor!" Charlie hissed at Billy as he placed Ace's arm around his shoulder. Jack had Ace's other arm around his own shoulder.

"I don't give two shits." Billy snidely commented back,before shoulder-brushing Charlie and making his way over to Chris and Gordie.

Gordie instantly aimed the gun at Billy,his eyes solid as he moved closer to Chris."Go away." Gordie said,frowning.

It was Vern's time to take control as he walked past the two hoods towards his brother."Gord,it's alright! My brother helped Chris find you one time. You know when Ace nearly ran you over? That time." Vern explained quickly,waving his arms to make Gordie put down the gun."Sincerely. He's on our side." He added,nodding his head wildely.

Billy nodded also,and smiled warmly before taking the gun out of Gordie's hands slowly and placing it on the ground. He then looked down at Chris and noticed the blood forming on his white shirt."Shit,did Ace do this?" He asked,but he already knew the answer. Carefully,he moneuvered Chris to a kneeling position,before gently placing him over his shoulder,being careful not to hurt the bullet wound on Chris's shoulder.

Gordie watched as Billy sorted out Chris,before looking down at the ground. He couldn't think of anything to say,so he remained quiet.

Vern sat besides Gordie,and looked down at the ground also."He'll get better,Gord." He muttered.

"Chris?" It was Eyeball,who had arrived much later,since Jack and Charlie had ran quicker than him. He passed by the two hoods,frowning slightly at Ace's state,before turning his attention back to Chris. He ran forward,but stopped abruptly when Billy picked up the gun from the ground and aimed it at him.

"I think you've done enough for your brother,Eyeball." Billy stated,shaking his head slowly. Eyeball was about to comment again,but Billy glared at him."Just go,Chambers. Chris is in enough shit as it is,without you making it worse. All you ever did was copy Ace,and taunt Chris. And now look where it's got them. You know,Eyeball - I've never said this before,but I actually _respect _my little bro,and I don't care about Ace's little games anymore. I think you should take the time to think about what you're doing to Chris,seen as though your father won't do shit to support him." Billy explained."So,why don't you just whimper back to Ace,and get your shit sorted out." He concluded.

Eyeball's mouth wavered,as though he was going to comment back,and he hovered slightly. He looked back at Chris,before looking down at the ground and running after Jack and Charlie.

The sound of police sirens rang in the air suddenly,causing Vern to look up quickly."Who rang the police?" He asked.

And they all suddenly knew the answer; Teddy Duchamp.


	9. I Really Hope So

**Sorry for the shortness. May is a really busy month for me,and I've been occupied. Hopefully,dear readers,you remember the plot D:**

* * *

><p>There wasn't just police - there were ambulances as well. Teddy had really used the sense he had left to his advantage. Teddy was talking to a policeman when the hoods stumbled out from the forest,almost dragging Ace along as they gasped for breath.<p>

"There!" Teddy called out,pointing to them."They're the hoods who attacked us with guns!" He practically screamed,jumping up and down as he poked his finger viciously towards Jack,Charlie,Ace and Eyeball.

The policeman nodded,"Alright,get them." He called to other policemen,who instantly ran over to the hoods and seized them."Get Ace checked out,and then make an arrest. This time _keep him under lock and key,and never let him out of your sights!" _The policeman yelled,his face becoming red at the furosity of his voice. He was desperate to keep Ace Merrill off the streets for good,and his little gang members.

Paramedics tended to Ace,lying him down on a stretcher before quickly hurrying towards their ambulances - which was down the GS&WM tracks,and parked near the road nearby. They cursed at how far this incident had occurred,because it got difficult carrying Ace after a while.

Billy walked out from the forest as well,carrying Chris over his shoulder."Please,he's been shot!" He called out,his voice quiet as he pleaded - he was out of breath from carrying Chris,and letting his anger out on Eyeball.

Two paramedics hurried to take Chris off Billy,but they didn't have another stretcher,so they had to carry Chris with two arms carefully."Aren't you better equiped?" Billy shouted,earning glares from the paramedics.

"Sir,if he wasn't so far away from the ambu-" One paramedic tried to explain,but Billy shouted out again.

"Fuck the distance!" Billy yelled louder,hurting his throat in the process."You're paramedics,for fuck's sake! You should be trained!" He ranted.

Gordie and Vern had appeared now and were stood behind Billy. Vern stepped forward and tried to calm his older brother,but Billy simply pushed him away."He's been bleeding for ages,you dumb fucks!" Billy screamed.

Two policemen came up and apprehended Billy,who only struggled against them."Get off me!" Billy hissed.

"No!" Vern called out."No! He's my brother! He helped Chris." He explained,but lost the battle when the policemen hand-cuffed Billy."Please,he didn't mean all those bad things he's done!"

"Shut up,Vern." Billy commented."Just..hush,bro. It'll be alright." He added,having stopped struggling against the police."Vern,listen to me,alright? I deserve thi-"

"No!" Vern yelled again.

"_Listen to me,Vern." _Billy said,much more stern this time."I made a mistake,and I need to face the consequences. When I get out,I'll never do those things again,alright? Don't copy my example,Vern. Listen to Gord and Chris,and you'll be fine." He explained.

"What about me?" Teddy interrupted,looking offended at not being mentioned. He was now stood besides Gordie and Vern.

Billy just stared at him,before laughing. He was then guided by the police down the tracks towards the police cars that were parked near the ambulances.

Vern was about to follow,but Teddy placed a firm hand on his shoulder."C'mon,Vern-O. Chris needs his friends." He simply said.

* * *

><p>They nearly missed the ambulance Chris was in as they ran down the tracks and towards the road the vehicles were parked on.<p>

"Wait!" Vern called out,waving his arms in the air."We're Chris's friends!" He added,alerting the paramedic as he was about to close the double-doors on the back of the vehicle.

Gordie could see Chris lying on a bed inside,his eyes closed,but breathing steadily as far as he could see. He ran up to the paramedic,and begged for him to let them ride in the ambulance with Chris. It was a long-shot,but the paramedic eventually agreed - one: they were Chris's friends,and two: Chris needed to be treated quickly,and the paramedic couldn't afford to argue with the kids.

They all sat on the benches that were situated inside the ambulance,instantly crowding around Chris. Gordie sat closest to him and stared at the blood stain on his white shirt; the spreading had stopped,but the blood was still fresh.

Teddy and Vern sat near Chris's feet,looking concerned as they watched him sleeping.

"Oh man.." Vern whispered."He looks terrible.." He trailed off,biting the inside of his mouth as he looked down.

Teddy didn't say anything for a while,but simply sat back on the bench and rested the back of his head against the ambulance,looking up at the ceiling."I called the ambulance and police as quick as I could. I called them as soon as I ran out of that place." He explained.

"You did good,Teddy." Gordie said,quietly as he continued to stare down at Chris."You thought better than us all." He added,making Teddy briefly smile - but it was a modest,and solemn smile as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Chris stirred from his sleep then. He opened his eyes slowly,blinking a few times to get his vision back."Gord?" He whispered,low enough for only Gordie to hear.

"Yeah,it's Gord." Gordie said,briefly looking up at the other two to see them staring back at him,then at Chris."Teddy and Vern are here as well." Gordie explained,smiling lightly down at Chris.

"Where..?" Chris asked,attempting to speak louder,but it hurt his chest to talk. It felt like somebody was pushing a hot poker through his chest.

"In an ambulance." Gordie said quickly,before Chris could say anything else."They're going to get you sorted. I think you shouldn't talk from now on." He explained.

"I don't care." Chris retorted."I don't care if I'm hurt. As long as you're fine,I don't give a shit how I am. You're alright,Gord,aren't you?" He asked,attempting to move his hand to reach out for Gordie's. But,the pain spiked his chest and he cringed,inhaling sharply.

"I'm fine. Just rest." Gordie said,moving his hand forward for Chris to take. Chris took his hand,and held it lightly."We'll be at the hospital soon." Gordie added,holding Chris's hand a bit tighter to reassure him.

Chris remained quiet,but he kept his eyes on Gordie as he squeezed his hand. When Gordie looked down at him again,Chris smiled softly up at him and mouthed those three words that made Gordie smile back out of embarrassment."_Tough guy,my arse."_ Gordie whispered,earning a smirk from Chris,and a wink.

* * *

><p>The paramedics rushed Chris into the hospital,followed suit by the three friends as they frantically tried to keep up. They were stopped as soon as Chris was taken into a double-doored room.<p>

"Sorry,you're not allowed." A paramedic said,standing in front of the door."It's not a pretty side for kids,and it's a surgery area." He explained.

"He's our friend!" Teddy retorted back.

The paramedic shook his head."You'll have to wait in the waiting area." He explained,and pointed a finger towards a row of dull looking grey,plastic chairs that seemed lonely,save for the old man slumped in a corner,asleep.

Teddy huffed,and tutted,before stomping over to the chairs and sitting down with his arms crossed across his chest. Vern followed,and sat down calmly. Gordie remained in front of the paramedic.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gordie asked,quietly.

The paramedic looked down at Gordie for a few moments,before his features softened and he crouched down slightly."Yeah,kid. He'll be alright." He replied,before going through the double-doors and disappearing,leaving Gordie who remained staring at the door.

"C'mon,Gord." Vern called Gordie over,before patting a seat next to him and Teddy.

Gordie stared a moment longer at the doors,before walking over to the others and sitting down.

"Like the man said: he'll be alright." Vern commented,smiling towards Gordie. A vending machine caught his attention suddenly,and he rushed over to it.

Gordie rolled his eyes,and sighed when Vern came back empty-handed. Gordie rooted in his pocket and pulled out loose change,which Vern took happily,before returning back to the vending machine.

"I hate hospitals." Teddy commented,his hand reaching up to his deformed ear and tugging it slightly. Teddy had spent most of his time in the hospital over-night when they sorted out his ear; operation after operation.

Gordie said nothing,but continued to stare at the double-doors in anticipation - and worry that was rock-hard in the pit of his stomach.

"You think Ace and his gang are locked up for good,Gord?" Teddy asked,drawing Gordie to look away from the door and towards him.

"I really hope so." Gordie replied,hard,before looking back at the doors.


	10. Chris's Diary

**Please review,if you have time. I haven't had much feedback on recent chapters,so I don't know whether people like this so far,or not.**

* * *

><p>The ticking sound was slowly driving Gordie insane as he watched the minute hand slowly wind itself around the black and white clock on the wall,above the receptionist who was noisily chatting down into the phone she had glued to her ear.<p>

_Tick...tock...tick-by-stupid-tock.._

The hour hand was dragging even slower,but it felt like two days had gone by since Gordie had last seen Chris's face.

A loud bang made Gordie jolt suddenly,his whole body shaking as he looked around frantically. The noise sounded like a gun-shot. But,it was only Teddy kicking the vending machine in an attempt to get a chocolate bar out for Vern. The receptionist hadn't even noticed,and continued her 'important' phone call to a now-known Casandra.

Gordie slumped down in the plastic chair and looked to his right. Chris's bag was sat next to him,and curiosity took hold of Gordie as he opened it up and looked inside.

Inside,Gordie found a notebook,the .45,and an item that made his heart flip. It was the Yankees cap that his brother gave him: it was the one that Ace stole off him not that long ago. Taking out the cap,Gordie placed it in his lap and smiled. _Chris must have got it back for me,but forgot to give it to me._ He thought.

Gordie knew that looking in another person's diary wasn't allowed,and he would surely get into trouble - but the crumpled edges of the paper inside the notebook indicated that Chris had wrote loads of things inside,and the initial curiosity was too strong to ignore.

Opening up the first page,there was a folded newspaper page and a few other sheets that were carefully folded. The newspaper was slightly old,and the date read '_1960'_. Gordie opened up the newspaper page fully,and instantly recognized the article. It was the article where his short story was published,and the same year that Denny died in the Jeep crash. The article wasn't too fantastic,or gave Gordie much fame - but he had enough happiness when his brother read it,and when Chris read it. They both made him feel good about himself,and it gave him more courage to create further stories.

_But,why had Chris kept the newspaper article?_

Gordie placed the article aside and picked up the other sheets. These were in perfect condition as Gordie opened them up carefully,laying them flat on his lap.

'_Concerning Chris Chambers..'_ Was what the first sentence said on the first sheet. They were school letters,and it was all 'concerning' Chris.

'_There has been a recent incident concerning the mishandling of money,and we have reason to believe that Chris has stole the money of . Thus,we are warranting a three-day suspension and a black mark on his record.'_

The letter carried on about how the rules work,and that Chris should be more honest next time. The other letters went on about other 'offences' that Chris had done in school,and how many black marks he had on his record so far. The amount was unreadable - or,that is,Gordie didn't wish to read how many because he knew it was all lies. Chris always told the truth,and he even admitted that he tried to give the milk-money back to old lady Simons,but they still accused him and sent him on his merry way.

_But,why had Chris kept all these school letters?_

Folding the newspaper article and the sheets of papers carefully,Gordie placed them back on the front page before flipping onto the second page. The pages had no dates written on the top,so Gordie didn't know how long it was until Chris had written in it. Some of the sentences had spelling mistakes and some words were scribbled out,but Gordie could read them fine as he had seen Chris's writing before.

_The house is always qiet when my dad's out. But today he won't stop showting, __exspecu __escpeic__ especially since he's drunk. I get alot of bruises,and cuts if I annoy him and it seems to be every day. I don't know what I do to make him angry,but I must be doing something rong because I've already got burns on my arms from the cigs he smokes everyday.I always feel like hiding in a hole in the back garden when he showts at me,because then he can't get me._

_I always see Gord when I'm scard,because he never judges me or pesters me. He's a great friend,and I don't know what I'd do if Gord wasn't hear. I mean,Teddy and Vern are alright,but Gord always makes me laf and his stories are fun to hear,because they're usually funny. I hope Gord becomes a writer one day,because I can claim that I was his best friend when we were children when he becomes famous and on the t.v. I'd like that. My best friend on t.v._

_I have to go now - dad's showting again._

Gordie turned over the next page,and this time,there was a drawing of the tree-house.

_I always hang out in the tree-house me,Gordie,Vern and Teddy made. It's the best tree-house ever,as we can sneak smokes up there and play card. I always win,since I'm cool._

_Gord seemed real qiet today,and he woodn't play cards with us. He woodn't tell me what's wrong,but I guessed it was about his parents. They always ignore him,and it get's on my nerves because no kid should be ignored. _

_Gord lost his brother,Denny,not that long ago and his parents still haven't got over it. They keep ignoring Gord,and Gord told me he felt like the invisible boy when he tried talking to his parents because they woodn't answer him back,but they keep __referyi__ referring to Denny. They keep telling him to get better friends,but I don't see what's wrong with us. Gord likes us,so why can't his parents?_

_I talked to Gord after the others left,and he told me how his dad showted at him for going into Denny's room. He said that it upset his mother,but I don't see what's rong in remembring your older brother. I liked Denny,because he didn't judge me either,and he always encouraged Gord to write more stories._

_A twelve year old kid shouldn't be ignored by his parents. They're too fucked up to do anything. I'll always stand by Gord,because he always stands by me._

Gordie re-read the last sentence and smiled. Chris was always protecting Gordie,even when he didn't need the protection. Gordie felt sadness suddenly - almost guiltyness - as he noticed in more of the diary entries that Chris was always mentioning him,and always involving himself with his problems. Not once did Chris complain about his _own_ problems. They were always about Gordie,and how Chris ranted his anger about Gordie's parents or anything that made him upset.

Gordie read two more entires that caught his attention.

_I managed to get Gord's cap back today. I got my finger's broken in the process and my stomach punched,but I don't care. I got Gord's cap back! It was Denny's,so it's pretty important to Gord. And I got it back! _

_Ace Merrill didn't throw it away after all. He dropped it on the corner he went around after he threw me on the ground and threatened to burn me with his cig. It was dirty,so I gave it a quick wash in the washing machine when I got home,and I used the best soap to clean it because I wanted it to look brand-new for Gord. Gord will be so happy when I give it back to him._

_Those bastards Ace and Eyeball will pay one day. I hope they go to prison some day,where they'll get beat up by tuffer guys than them._

Gordie looked down at the cap in his lap and smiled wide. The blue _did_ look brighter and new,and there was no dirt on it. The cap also _felt _new. Gordie decided to look at the latest entry of the diary,and then that would be it. He didn't want to pry anymore,as these were Chris's private thoughts.

_Me and Gord have been together for nearly a month now,and I still can't get over that fact. It doesn't feel real that I can hug,kiss and hold Gord whenever I want. I've always had a crush on Gord for as long as I can remember,but I was afraid that I'd lose my friendship with him if I told him. But,I decided to risk it and it seems a long time ago since I first kissed him,since it's so normal now. I can kiss him whenever I want - or whenever we're alone,because we had to keep it a secret._

_But then Eyeball caught us._

_And then Ace Merrill found out,and we're now on the run. We're currently camping out in Castle Rock's woods,after I stole my dad's car and drove away. We're in the deepest part of the woods,and away from Castle Rock Centre where nobody can see us. I hope things work out. I don't want Gord hurt,because I love him two much._

_I've also lost my virginity not so long ago. It was really weerd,and a bit uncomfortable,but I liked it at the same time. And I think Gord did two,because he kept making noises as we did it. He doesn't know that I was a virgin before,because I didn't want him to worry. I wanted him to enjoy it as much as I did,and it worked because he didn't ask for me to stop. Eyeball was right for once - sex is enjoyable. And I'm glad that it was with Gord,because I wouldn't have chose anybody else. I still get butterflies in my stomach everytime I think back to what we did._

_I hope me and Gord will stay like this forever,and finally get out of Castle Rock,where nobody will judge us and nobody will know who we are._

Gordie felt like crying when he shut the notebook and placed it back inside Chris's bag. Everything had gone wrong after that last entry,and now Chris had a bullet in his shoulder.

Gordie lent forward and placed his arms on his knees as he hung his head,trying to refrain from crying as he stared down at the linoleum floor below.

Chris really wanted to get out of this town,and Gordie did too. But,Gordie knew that wouldn't happen,since Chris was in the hospital and their parents would have found out that they were running away. Gordie expected the entrance doors to burst open and his father come rushing in,shouting his guts out and grabbing him.

Neither thing happened,and Gordie could still hear the damn ticking of the clock above the receptionist. He looked up and realized that two hours had gone by,and his two friends were now sat either side of him,looking bored yet worried at the same time.

And then the double-doors opened.

"Is it Chris?" Vern asked,perking up slightly.

A surgeon came out from the doors,but there was no Chris behind him. The surgeon simply stood in front of the doors; he was wearing all green,and had a mask over his mouth along with a surgeon's hat on his head. He looked about the waiting room and laid his eyes on the three boys sat,looking up at him with anticipation.

The surgeon pulled down his mask with his gloved hands,and sighed.


	11. Parents

Mr. Chambers banged open Chris's bedroom door,making the door rattle and the walls shiver. He was searching for Chris,but to no avail.

"_Chris!"_ He shouted,his voice bold,yet sharp."Where the hell are you?" He bellowed,storming over to the broken bed and roughly shoving the side of it,making the bed scrape across the wooden floorboards,leaving scuff marks afterwards. Mr Chambers stared down at the empty space where he thought Chris was hiding.

Mr. Chambers wasn't drunk - _no_,he was perfectly sober - but his rage spiked his blood as he searched the house for his youngest son. He scoured each room,and each hiding place possible; he knew that Chris liked to play hide 'n' seek some days,although he was _always c_aught,since his father _always got his goddamn way._

"Eyeball!" He shouted through the house,having not realized the events that had happened recently. He was out blind-drunk with his friends when his eldest son got arrested,and his youngest had ran away."Where are you,boy?" He bellowed,opening up the front door quickly and walking out on the porch,his eyes narrowing as he scoured the street.

"_Eyeball!"_ He shouted to the street,and the door to the next house opened quickly. A woman stepped out,adorned with an apron - she was a mature lady,and the frown on her face added to her wrinkles.

"Goddamnit - your boys got arrested,for chrissake." The woman hissed,tutting."If you weren't so pissing drunk all the time,then maybe you'd noticed." She jabbed her finger at him.

Mr Chambers scowled."Arrested,eh?" He replied,scowling again."I told him not to get caught." He added,managing a chuckle. The woman tutted again,and went back inside. As soon as she disappeared,he growled."That fucking boy." He sneered. Atleast he knew where one of them was.

The sound of the phone ringing was brought to attention,so he went back inside the house and grabbed the phone - almost dropping it - before barking into the device."Yeah?"

"_Hello - is this Mr Chambers?"_ The voice on the other side said. It was a soft-spoken male,but still very sincere.

"Yeah - whaddya want?" Mr Chambers asked,impatiently. He was gripping the phone tightly as he clenched his jaw. _Some pansy on the phone._

"_I'm just ringing to tell you that Chris is in the hospital. He's doing fine though,but-"_ The male was cut off as Mr Chambers slammed the phone down and made his way towards his pick-up.

But,as soon as he got to his usual parking space,he noticed that his pick-up was gone."Goddamnit it!" He yelled."Who the fuck stole my pick-up?"

* * *

><p>The Lachances,however,had not noticed Gordie gone. They blamed his absence at dinner for him being around at Vern's again,without telling them. It had been a few days,but they simply brushed it by. The first days,they hadn't even noticed and so carried on their daily routine of Mrs Lachance constantly checking Denny's room,and Mr Lachance absently doing gardening with his mind elsewhere.<p>

They only noticed he was missing when they got the phone call from Mrs. Tessio.

Mrs Lachance was in the kitchen,doing the washing up when the phone call came,but it was her husband who picked it up as he was sitting at the dining room table,drinking coffee and reading the newspaper that was fresh on the morning.

"Hello?" Mr Lachance spoke in the phone,and nearly had to remove it when a high-pitched voice came through,followed by a blubber of tears.

"_Oh,Billy's been arrested! And Vern isn't here." _Mrs Tessio said on the other side,choking through tears."_I think he's at the hospital with Teddy and your Gordon. Chris was shot by Billy's friend - Ace,is it? The Merrill kid."_ She explained,venting and crying at the same time.

"Thank you for calling me." He replied."Best get to the hospital." He added,before hanging up on the crying woman.

"Who was it,dear?" Mrs Lachance asked,although her eyes never left the back garden which she was staring at absent-minded through the window in front of hands were becoming wrinkled as she continued to scrub a spit-shine plate; she had been washing up for around an hour,just scrubbing the same plate which was near more than clean.

"A sales person." He lied,grabbing his coat from the chair around the dining room table,before making his way out the house.

"That's nice." She whispered,even though her husband had left the house already. She continued to scrub the plate,until the sponge started to squeak against the porcelain with the force of her scrubbing. Her eyes remained on the back garden.

* * *

><p>When the surgeon pulled down his mask and sighed,Gordie felt like throwing up. He'd seen it all on t.v. shows; the doctor would sigh and give the bad news,and it was happening right now. Gordie watched as the surgeon came over to them - almost casually,as though he had done this a thousand times; granted,he probably had - and stood in front of the three boys.<p>

In perfect unison,the three boys stood up. Teddy was the first to speak."Where's Chris?" He asked,looking at the surgeon before at Gordie and Vern,who were staring back at Teddy with dependance. Teddy was always the one to speak up first and take the lead - he would often be the second in command from Chris when it came to tricky situations,no matter how reckless he was. Teddy Duchamp was afraid of nothing - atleast,something without a gun.

"I think it's best for you to follow me instead." The surgeon said,pointing back to the double-doors with his thumb with a swift movement.

'_Oh God..'_ Gordie thought,panic in his eyes.'_He's going to show us Chris's corpse,or something..'_ The dread crept up and Gordie backed up a small step,but the back of his legs hit the plastic chair behind and his knees buckled,making him fall back down on the chair suddenly. But,Vern caught him quickly and hoisted him back up."Thanks." Gordie muttered. "Alright." He answered to the surgeon,and looked at the others,who nodded in agreement.

"Great." The surgeon replied - a bit too cheerfully for Gordie's liking - before turning and walking towards the double-doors,followed by the three boys.

As they made their way down a mile-stretch hallway,which were full of white washed walls and blinding linoleum floors, Gordie looked in the open rooms as he walked by. Some of them were empty,but others contained cadaverous looking patients,who stared back at him with soulless eyes.

Gordie looked over at Vern,who kept his eyes glued to the ground. Teddy,however,looked pale and he kept his eyes on the back of the surgeon's outfit. Teddy glanced at Gordie,and smiled briefly."You alright,Gordo?" He asked.

"I think so." Gordie replied,with no hint of a different expression in his tone at all; it remained the uncertain,sickly tone that made his voice quiet and wavering. Teddy said no more,and focused his gaze on the surgeon. He nearly bumped into the back of the surgeon when he stopped suddenly,in front of a closed door.

"Here we are." The surgeon said,nodding his head at the door and giving the honour to the three boys to open it."Head on in,and I'll be back later."

Gordie felt even more sick."You're going to leave us?" He asked. _'You're going to leave us with our dead friend?' _ He thought,his mind panicking again; he didn't want to be left with his bullet-holed boyfriend.

"Well,I don't think you'd want me in there,would you?" The surgeon replied."He's your friend after all,and I'm sure you don't want staff lingering around when you talk to him." He added."I'll be back in a bit." He concluded,before smiling and walking off down the mile-stretch hallway.

Gordie looked at Teddy and Vern,who were both wearing a confused look on their face,the same as himself.

"Talk to him?" Gordie repeated."But...wait,did you guys think the same as me?" He asked.

"Yeah,man." Teddy replied."The way he sighed and everything."

"Yeah,and he pulled down his mask. Man,that only happens on those shows about hospitals,and it's bad news or something. You know." Vern contributed,and they all nodded.

A cough sounded from behind the door,and Gordie's blood ran cold. It was sudden,and it broke the weird silence they were all experiencing.

"Can a dead person cough?" Vern asked,earning a '_what do you think'_ look from Teddy,and a roll of his eyes.

"Can we get this over with?" Teddy asked,impatiently. They had been stood outside the door for quite a while since the surgeon left,and Teddy wanted to go in the room and greet Chris. Teddy didn't wait for a reply as he opened the door and walked in.

Gordie remained where he was,waiting for Teddy's reponse,but Teddy simply walked into the room and out of sight. Vern looked over at Gordie,before walking in.

There was talking afterwards,but Gordie still remained where he was. He felt slightly nervous,but he didn't know why. He knew that Chris was alive,but he was afraid of walking in.

"_Where's Gord?" _He heard Chris say inside the room,a little far away,but Gordie could hear him crystal clear,making his heart flip.

"_I think he's still outside."_ Vern said."_Want me to go get him?"_ He asked.

Chris said something else,but Gordie couldn't hear. It was too quiet to hear.

"_Alright."_ Teddy said."_See you in a bit." _He added,and Gordie watched as he emerged out of the room,followed by Vern."He's fine,Gordo." Teddy commented."He wanted to talk to you alone,though. We'll wait back at the waiting room." As he walked past,he patted Gordie on his shoulder strongly.

"He does look better,Gord." Vern encouraged,before smiling and following Teddy.

Gordie hesitated for a bit,before walking into the room. On first look,it looked horrific; Chris had a drip in his arm to keep him healthy,and progressive. But,once Gordie made it to the side of his bed,he did,indeed,look much better and he smiled up at Gordie as soon as he got near to him.

"Hey,Gord." Chris spoke,reaching out for Gordie's hand instantly."There's a chair there." He added,nodding towards the seat next to the bed. Gordie pulled the chair closer with his free hand,and sat down.

Gordie remained quiet as he looked down at his hand that was held tightly by Chris."Gord?" He heard Chris say,making him look up."You alright?"

"You always look out for me." Gordie replied. Chris looked confused.

"Gord?" Chris repeated,sitting up in his bed.

"You always look out for me,and you always protect me." Gordie began again."But,one of these days you're going to get killed over me,and I won't let that happen. I don't want that happening - and I'm going to get you killed by us being together. Sure,Ace and his gang are in prison,but who's to say that they won't get out? And what about everyone else,Chris? You know what happens to people like...us." Gordie explained.

Chris listened to Gordie,confused. "What are you saying,Gord?" He asked,quietly. Gordie was acting strangely,and Chris had already found it strange that he didn't enter the room the same time as the others."Everything'll work out. I told you,didn't I? We'll get out of Castle Rock,and live somewhere else." He reminded,squeezing Gordie's hand and smiling - but the solid expression on Gordie's face made his own expression drop."Gord?" Chris hesitated,and tried to manage a small smile."What are you saying?"

"Gordon?" A voice said from the door,making both boys look up. Mr Lachance was stood there."Time to go home,son." He concluded,walking over to Gordie and was about to drag him to his feet when he noticed the two were holding hands."Stop holding his hand - only queer folk do that." He said harshly as he pulled Gordie's hand away from Chris's.

Chris was reluctant to let go of Gordie. He wanted to know what Gordie was getting to,because he seemed different than before. Gordie,however,let go of Chris's hand easily and did as his father told him. Mr Lachance put his arm around Gordie's shoulder and was about to guide him away.

"_Don't you fucking dare try and take him away from me!"_ Chris screamed at Gordie's father,granting him a shocked look from the man himself. Including Gordie."You're always taking everything away from him! You never pay attention to him,and you never pay attention to his talent. Do you even know his talent,sir? Do you even know that he writes great stories that always cheers me up? _Do you even know,sir?_" Chris explained,tears forming in his eyes as he glared hard at him."I bet you didn't even notice he was missing,did you? You're always living in the past - and you're missing out on what you've got already. Gordie is incredible,and he doesn't deserve your fucking ignorance!"

Chris then seemed to hesitate,but the rage in his eyes seemed to power his next sentence."And guess what,sir? I love Gord. I fucking love him,and he loves me. So,don't you dare take him away from me. If it weren't for me getting shot,we would be out of Castle Rock by now,and on the road to nowhere. We always talk about escaping Castle Rock,and we had our chance. But,I won't have _you _dragging Gordie down,and making him feel useless. He doesn't deserve that,sir,and if you don't let go of him now,I'll call somebody to get you out of my sight." Chris bellowed.

By the time Chris had finished,the room had acquired a few more people: Teddy,Vern,and Mrs Tessio. They were all stood in the room and gaping at the words that came out from the boy.

For once in his life,Mr Lachance was lost for words. But,he turned to Gordie and glared down at him."Well?" He said,gravely.

Gordie looked up at his father with a pale complexion,and then looked back at Chris who was staring straight at him. Gordie felt something stir inside him as he looked at Chris; he felt bolder,and more daring. With these feelings in hand,he removed himself from his father and walked back over to Chris."It's true." He simply said,and Chris instantly held his hand again.

Mr Lachance shook his head."Disgusting. Absolutely _disgusting."_ He sneered,before walking out of the room - knocking Teddy off his feet and into Mrs Tessio,who caught him and glared back at Mr Lachance.

Mrs Tessio set Teddy straight on his feet,before walking over to the two boys. She looked nervous at first,before speaking."Don't listen to him,alright? Vern told me a few things about you two,even though I'm not allowed to say that." She explained.

"Mum!" Vern then looked at Chris and Gordie."Sorry,guys...she kept bugging me." He explained nervously,twisting in his place again as he bit the inside of his mouth.

Mrs Tessio sighed."You two are in a pretty tricky situation,aren't you?" She commented,placing a loving hand on Gordie's arm."Where were you two heading? Just out of curiosity." She asked,smiling. Mrs Tessio was a big woman,with a big heart - but an equally fierce attitude when it came to sorting out situations. And this was one of them.

"Anywhere." Chris replied."Just out of Castle Rock,where nobody knows us. We just want to go." He explained,drawing Gordie closer to him into a hug,his head resting on top of the mop of brown hair under him.

Mrs Tessio nodded,and said nothing else.

Chris then remembered that they had left his father's pick-up in the forest somewhere. They were trapped at the time,so they couldn't get to it,and now they were in the hospital."My dad's pick-up's in the forest." Chris announced."We've left it by accident. All our stuff are in the bunk." He added,sighing in frustration.

"We can get it when you're allowed to leave." Teddy suggested."And then..maybe,you two can..go." He added,and there was a hint of sadness in his tone."I mean,you two wanted to in the first place."

Teddy was about to reply when he was viscously thrown to the side,and over a chair near the door. His glasses came off and skidded across the linoleum as he collided with the arm rests and landed in the middle of the chair,before falling off and landing on the linoleum.

"Teddy!" Vern said,going to him and picking him up."What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Oh,you little shit." A gruff voice said from the door - it was Mr Chambers,who was now making his way towards Chris,but Mrs Tessio stood in front of him quickly and pushed him away.

"Don't you come any closer." She warned."You best leave now!" She commanded,but was pushed aside by him. "Oi!" She retorted.

"Dad,what are you doing here?" Chris asked,worried as his father got closer."How did you know I was here?"

"It's amazing what a phone can do." Mr Chambers replied rudely as he rounded the bed and made for Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a few more chapters,and then this sequel will be rounded off and done. I just hope I can make the ending good enough - since you dear readers have battled through all these chapters. Any suggestions on the ending are welcome enough c:<strong>

**Also,since editing kept messing up surnames - I decided to minus the dot between the Mr/Mrs and the surname,since editing doesn't seem to like that. **


	12. The Road Was Empty And Lonely

The surgeon came in then,just as Mr Chambers made for Chris."What the hell do you think you're doing?" The surgeon yelled,loud enough for everybody to stop - including Mr Chambers - and stare back at him."Get out of here,immediately!" The surgeon added,pointing a strong finger at Mr Chambers,then back to the hallway sharply.

Mr Chambers sneered."Fuck off." He retorted,before going to drag Chris out of the hospital bed.

"I'm getting security." The surgeon replied,shaking his head.

"I'll get them." Mrs Tessio suggested,and went off down the hallway as the surgeon nodded. As soon as that was sorted,the surgeon made for Mr Chambers,looping both his arms under his armpits and dragging him away from the bed. Mr Chambers lashed out.

"Get off me!" Mr Chambers yelled,thrashing about in the surgeon's grasp." He's my son - I can do whatever the hell I like!" He tried to reason,and started shouting absurdities when a well-structured security guard came in and instantly dragged Mr Chambers away out the room_."I'll get you,Chris. I'll damn well get you!" _Mr Chambers concluded as he was guided down the hallways of the hospital - his yelling echoing off the walls,before dispersing as he was far away.

Chris remained quiet throughout the whole episode,staring down at the pure white sheet over his legs,and grasping onto Gordie's hand again once he was sat down on the chair next to him.

The surgeon sighed and stood at the end of the bed."He'll get taken care of,don't worry." He reassured."He shouldn't even be allowed in this place." He added,before looking down at the chart he was holding."Well,you'll need to stay over-night. The wound is well stitched,but best be on the safe side." The surgeon explained."We managed to get the bullet removed,also. So you're metal-free." He smiled at this,before continuing."Just..try not to get yourself in a mess next time. We've heard news from the police,and those young fellows are in prison securely now. So,there's not going to be any trouble from them." He nodded at Mrs Tessio,before walking out of the room,having finished everything to say.

The heavy atmosphere from before seemed to lift as the surgeon walked out the room,and the only sound there was was the humming of nearby machines in the next patient's room. Nobody said a word as they stood in the room - yet nobody felt awkward. There was an air of gratitude,as things were momentarily sorted - and even if they weren't,it still felt like the day was going smoothly.

The next few hours consisted of light banter,and reassuring comments towards Chris,and - although not directed - at Gordie,also. Mrs Tessio eventually took Vern home,and Teddy left afterwards,after making a few witty comments here and there. Gordie stayed a while longer,and they talked. Although Chris held his tongue when the speech from Gordie before entered his mind; he didn't want to break into an awkward atmosphere by asking Gordie what he meant. Gordie soon left with a smile gracing his face.

* * *

><p>Gordie got home that night,although he climbed the tree in his back garden. He couldn't face going through the front door,and being horribly talked to by his father - and the disappointing glances cast his way by his mother. Gordie knew they wouldn't notice he was missing,so there was no problem.<p>

Gordie kept his lights off as he sat on the edge of his bed,slowly getting undressed and unraveling from the events that had gone on in the month.

_Ace is finally in prison; Chris is alive; Near everybody has found out they're together; Gordie nearly died; Gordie learned how to shoot a gun; Teddy and Vern accept them; _the events had tired Gordie out as he stripped down to his boxers and fell on his back on his bed,staring up at the blackened ceiling.

Gordie thought back to what he was saying to Chris before his father burst in. He totally forgot about it - but it didn't matter now. His reasons were invalid now,since Chris was alive and things were sorted. He thought back to his reasons and he shook his head; _how could he have even thought about breaking up with Chris,after all they've gone through? _It seemed stupid to him now,and he felt guilty for even considering it. He just didn't want Chris getting hurt over him.

Gordie didn't know what was going to happen next: were they going to remain in Castle Rock,or take their leave? He hoped it was the latter. But,Gordie was glad that Mr Chambers hadn't found out that Chris was gay,or else Hell would break loose. Gordie could face _his _father,but Chris wouldn't be able to even _see_,never mind_ face_ his father once Mr Chambers dealt with him. This made Gordie sigh at the thought.

"Why can't people accept?" He muttered,before climbing under his duvet and laying his head on his pillow,instantly feeling his soul drain out of him as he entered sleep.

* * *

><p>Gordie woke up when he felt somebody slowly brushing his brown hair back,before stroking his temple lightly,then brushing his hair again. He opened his eyes fully when he felt that person stroking his cheek,and lightly tracing his lips with their index finger.<p>

"You awake,Gord?" Gordie heard the person say,and he instantly recognized it as Chris. This woke him up more,shuffling to sit up on his elbows to look up. It was,indeed,Chris. But,he wasn't stood at the side of his bed - he was under the duvet with him,and lying right besides him."You're a deep sleeper." Chris added,laughing quietly and smiling warmly up at Gordie.

"Chris,what are you doing here?" Gordie replied,and lay back down again when Chris pushed his shoulder blade with his hand."You should be at the hospital."

Chris moved closer to Gordie,resting his elbow above Gordie's head as he lent on his side,looking down at him."I couldn't sleep." He excused.

"You walked all this way just to sleep besides me?" Gordie asked,frowning lightly. That wasn't plausible,since the hospital was a while away. It wasn't a nice,easy stroll.

"I got my father's pick-up and drove here." Chris explained.

"What?" Gordie replied instantly."But,you could have been spotted by my parents!" He added,nearly shouting,but he quietened down when he heard a cough down the hall.

"For something so old,it was pretty quiet. And I didn't park out front. I parked down the road,without the lights on." Chris explained,tapping the side of his head."I can be smart when I want to,Gord." He laughed at this.

A light outside Gordie's room turned on suddenly - it was the bathroom light near his room,and somebody had shuffled into the bathroom. Gordie couldn't tell who it was,but he didn't want to risk Chris being seen."Chris,you're going to get spotted." He whispered,but the light was blocked out suddenly when the duvet was lifted up and pulled over him,alongside Chris getting on top of him."_Chris."_ Gordie whispered,yet his words were suffocated when Chris pressed his lips strongly against his."_-ris"_ Gordie tried again when Chris pulled away,but he soon kissed him again,blocking out his words once more.

There was a sound of the light going off outside Gordie's bedroom,and the shuffling of slippers against carpet as the person walked back across the landing towards their room. Gordie guessed it was his mother,since she had a slow moving shuffle whenever she went to the bathroom at night.

Chris finally pulled away from the kiss,but he remained on top of Gordie."We're getting out of this town,Gord. And nobody'll stop us." He whispered against Gordie's ear,sending a chill down the boy underneath him.

"They'll notice us gone,though." Gordie replied,sliding his arms around Chris's shoulders and staring up at him,even though he couldn't see anything due to the pitch-blackness.

"We'll be far away by then. When you left before,Vern's mother came back and started saying where to head for. I was surprised at first,but she told me that she ran away with her boyfriend when she was a teenager and they went to the place she told me about. She gave us money,Gord. We're getting out of here." Chris started to sound excited by the minute,but Gordie was still hesitant.

"What about your injury?" Gordie replied."You can't go anywhere with that wound."

"No,it's healed,I know it is. I checked that stupid chart that surgeon left,and the wound wasn't even that bad. It wasn't a full bullet - the bullet was a bit of a dud,and only some metal went into me. And it said the wound would be healed within a few hours. Doctors always get patients to stay over-night,just so their arse isn't sued." Chris explained,and Gordie felt him move his arms to place them besides his head on the pillow. Gordie could feel Chris's breath closer to his face this time,and the full warmth of his body pressed on top of him."C'mon,Gord. We can get out of Castle Rock and be together." He tried,his fingers running themselves through Gordie's brown hair lightly - lovingly.

Gordie continued to stare up at Chris,who's face was now slightly visible since his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Gordie could see the warm smile on Chris's face,and could imagine the shine in his eyes as he stared back down at him."My stuff still in the pick-up?" Gordie asked,smiling himself.

Chris laughed again - it was a smooth,warm sounding laugh that made Gordie's heart flip."I love you so much,Gord. Castle Rock'll be far behind us,and we'll live in peace. I promise you that. No matter what,Gord,I'll always promise you happiness and safety." He explained,and Gordie could hear the happiness,yet sincerity,in his tone as he breathed a laugh again,before kissing Gordie on the lips fully.

Gordie didn't say a word,and kissed Chris back just as strongly,his arms tightening around Chris's shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>That night was the night that Chris Chambers and Gordie Lachance ran away together,in Mr Chambers battered,old pick-up with the just as battered bay at the back. They drove past Teddy and Vern's house,where Chris made them promise to wait. And they did. They each spoke their good lucks and saddened goodbyes,but they knew that they'd see each other again,since Castle Rock's Forest was a great expanse and both boys promised to come back one day and wait on the GS&amp;WM rail-road tracks,with rolled up duvets in hand and canteens full of water roped across their shoulders.<em>

As Chris drove through the night once again,Gordie turned towards him in the passenger seat.

"What is it,Gord?" Chris asked,noticing the sincere expression on Gordie's face as he glanced at him.

"In the hospital,when I was telling you that you always protect me." Gordie began.

Chris felt sickness wash over him. He didn't want to hear what sentences came next. When Gordie was explaining to him in the hospital,there was a dreaded feeling that he was saying farewell,as though Gordie was going to...

"I was going to break up with you."

Chris had to stop the pick-up as those words hit him. The pick-up screeched to a halt,but thankfully,they were driving along a lone road,so no other cars were behind them. The pick-up lurched forward and Chris gripped the steering wheel to stop himself from flying forwards. He looked over at Gordie with worry.

"I was scared that I was going to get you killed,and if we weren't together,then you'd be safe. You always protect me,and I didn't want to be responsible for your death." Gordie explained,and held his hand up when Chris was about to reply."I did think it over,and I changed my mind. Everything was crazy before-hand,but everything's fine now. We're miles away from Castle Rock,Ace and his gang are in prison and our friends accept us. I love you,Chris,and I'm sorry for bringing it up so suddenly now." Gordie concluded.

Chris remained staring at Gordie for a while,before breaking out into laughter. Gordie's expression dropped,turning confused."What's so funny?" Gordie asked,earning another burst of laughter from Chris."What?" Gordie asked again.

Chris eventually stopped laughing and smiled towards Gordie. He removed his hands from the wheel."Just these things that have happened over the month. This'll be great material for your best-selling books,Gord. I mean it - you should start writing it now."

Gordie rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat."Chambers." He muttered.

"Lachance." Chris replied back,smiling softly,before reaching out for Gordie's right shoulder and pulling him towards him."I love you too,Gord." He added,kissing Gordie on top of his head briefly before sliding his hand slowly down Gordie's waist to eventually reach the front of his pants,lifting up Gordie's chin to kiss him strongly.

The road was empty,and lonely - but,it was the first time Gordie Lachance ever thought about making love in a pick-up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,I think that's all,dear readers.<strong>

**Please review,if you have time - thank you. **

**And thank you for reading,and the previous,lovely reviews that I received - they really helped me along.**


End file.
